Better Than Chocolate
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces t
1. The Meeting part 1

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: So I'm sitting on a hill overlooking the horizon while my potential boyfriend, or victim as I call him, sits beside me. "So Jossie," I say, smiling sweetly. "Is Spike free this weekend?" "Only if you say it." He says, arms crossed firmly over his chest, while his beady little eyes weigh me down. I sighed heavily, "BTVS characters all belong to you....except Spike." He turns to glare at me when I say this. "Okay, okay, you own Spike too! Are you happy now?" That Bastard.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting----part 1  
  
  
Christmas lights lined the multi-colored houses in the neighborhood as the courtet of young girls made their way down Revello drive, backpacks slung over their shoulders, as they chatted excitedly about what they were going to do for Christmas. School would be getting out in a week, and two out of the four would be traveling either overseas or across country.  
  
"So what are you doing, Buffy? Your family coming over or something for Christmas?" Cordelia Chase asked, her thick brown hair brushing against her face as the cool wind swept by the girls.  
  
"Hardly." Buffy rolled her eyes. "My mom's trying to get me to have dinner with her new *victim* at Christmas. These relationships never last anyway. I mean when I met him once he was all tweedish and English." She shivered. "Almost like Mr. Langus."  
  
The four girls all cringed at this statement. Mr. Langus had been their language arts teacher the year before. He had literally been the hardest teacher in the school, even though he only taught freshman classes. They pretty much blamed it on his britishness. The only british person that they could even think of let alone stand since then was the famous musician William 'Spike' Giles from the famous group 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', all the older English men just seemed so uptight to them. But Spike on the other hand....  
  
"Yeah well I'm stuck home for the holidays too. Considering I'm Jewish though." Willow Rosenberg looked over at her best friend. "That's so unfair. I wish I could get Santa Claus, but instead I get stuck with a menorah. Plus, Hanukkah's already over."  
  
"Don't worry, Will." Buffy smiled at her best friend. "We all got you Christmas presents."  
  
"Yay!" Willow clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Santa didn't abandon me!"  
  
"I just think you need to relieve some of that tension," Anya Jenkins, another one of the group whose hair color seemed to change almost every three weeks spoke, "that's why you'll like my Christmas present."  
  
"Oh, eww!" Willow spoke, looking back at Anya. "You didn't!"  
  
Buffy looked over at her best friend, chuckling lightly, "I bet she got us all one, Will. I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"But, Anya, just because you like to realieve yourself with something plastic and vibratory doesn't mean I like to!" Willow looked back at the, now brunette, girl and sighed. Even if the four had been the closest friends since elementary school, she never did get Anya. Anya had been overly-obsessed with sex ever since she'd heard about it in the third grade.  
  
The four stopped as they reached the Summers house, Buffy looking back at her friends and smiling devilishly, "So ready to study for exams guys?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, pulling out her make-up pack from her book-bag, "Exams it is."  
  
  
****  
  
The teen blasted her CD louder as the incessant banging on her door only grew louder and more annoying.  
  
"Go away, Dawnie!" Buffy screamed over her music, bobbing her head to the beat as her favorite song off of the Dingoes's first album played, as she decorated her toenails with little yellow painted stars.  
  
The banging got even louder, and Buffy finally shut her CD player off angrily, and she hobbled over to the door of her room, making sure not to mess up her toenails, and ripped open the door. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Her ten year old sister looked back at her, eyes narrowed, "I'm telling mom you cursed!"  
  
"Whatever." Buffy sighed. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Mom says we have to come down for dinner now. She has something important to tell us." Dawn quickly said, playing with her long brown hair which was in horrible knots. And, Buffy cringed. She had no clue why her mom hadn't made Dawn cut her hair off yet.  
  
Buffy sighed, looking down at her half-finished toenails, "Oh well. Guess the stars will have to come later." And with that, she followed her little, annoying, brat kid sister down the stairs and down to the table where her mom sat, an older looking man sitting at her side, their hands clasped together lovingly. And she recognized him as her mom's last victim, only less tweedish. He was currently wearing an oversized green sweater and jeans, something way more modern like.   
  
"Honey," Joyce Summers said, looking over at her daughter. "This is Mr. Giles, my boyfriend. And, well, we've been seeing each other for six months-"  
  
"Six months?!" Buffy looked at her mom incredulously. "I thought you only started seeing him like a month ago."   
  
Joyce sighed, looking at her boyfriend apologetically as she continued. "And I'm sorry you've never gotten to meet him properly." The older woman looked at her eldest with grim eyes. Upset that all the times Dawn had met the man Buffy had refused to, making excuses up such as 'I have homework' or 'I'm going on a date tonight'. And Joyce sighed, "Well, Mr. Giles just got a job over at UCSunnydale, so he's going to be moving in with-"  
  
"Moving in!" Buffy jumped up from the chair she was seated in. "Are you crazy! I've never met him!"  
  
"And whose fault is that, Buffy?" Her mother stood up angrily. "I've given you plenty of chances to get acquainted with Mr. Giles, but you always had an excuse ready. So, sit down young lady. And, you *will* listen."  
  
Buffy sat down angrily, arms crossed under her breasts defiantly as she glared at her mom and Mr. Giles. Dawn, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy with it. But, she hadn't gotten to know Hank as much as Buffy had before he had up and left the family. Buffy still did miss her dad, and Joyce *did* suspect that was what was bothering Buffy with her dating other men. She vowed silently to herself to have a talk with her daughter later.  
  
Joyce continued what she was going to say, "Mr. Giles will be moving in with his children. Who've I met also, both of them are dolls," She smiled at Giles. "We're going to transform the basement into a room for his son. And you will be sharing a room with his daughter since she is close to your age. I think only a year apart at that."   
  
"Yes, Drusilla is a junior. I take it your a sophmore, Buffy?" Mr. Giles said, taking his glasses off and starting to clean them.  
  
Drusilla. Now why did that name sound so familiar?   
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, still glaring at the two of them. She'd be damned if she let her mom move strangers into her house, let alone share her room with one! What the hell was her mom's problem?  
  
"They'll be moving in next week, Buffy." Joyce spoke. "It's not necessarily permanent but they need a place to settle down. They were just kicked out of their relatives house."  
  
Mr. Giles looked down, a little embarrassed, "Yes. I think we overstayed our welcome there. We've been living there ever since Jenny died and we moved from England." He said, referring to his deceased wife.   
  
"Why are you talking to me and not Dawn?" Buffy asked, still angry.  
  
"Because Dawn already knows." Joyce said, somewhat calmly. Yet, inside she was boiling. How could her daughter be so cruel?  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said. "Well you told me. Just make sure everyone stays out of my hair."   
  
And with that said, the blonde disappeared from view, up the stairs and she slammed her bedroom door angrily, laying down on her bed. And there, she stared up at the ceiling where her favorite poster of Spike was, smiling back at her. And, she quickly walked over to her CD player, popping in one of his CD's. His music always seemed to calm her down.  
  
TBC....REVIEW FOR MORE! 


	2. The Meeting part 2

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: I sighed, rubbing Joss' belly in just the way he likes he. He makes contented noises, letting me know he's asleep. And slowly, ever so slowly, I sneak out of the room and over to his dresser, where his address book is kept, maybe if I find out where James Marsters lives...."What are you doing?" I turn around, batting my eyes lovingly at "my little carebear", "Oh Jossie!" I say "I just-" "Were you going to cheat on me?" He acuses. How could he think such a thing? He grabs the phonebook out of my hand, "James? You were going to cheat on me with James? Why would you want him when you have me!" He points to his beer belly hanging over his boxer shorts for emphasis. "And just because you did this I'm gonna make you say it!" I sighed, "You own everything BTVS related. Are you happy now?" He smiles at me. "I'm much better. But, you're NOT going to see him." Guess I'll just have to rub his belly again. Maybe he'll sleep more soundly this time....  
  
  
AN: I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until after I finish AIF, but since I got so many great reviews, I thought, Why the hell not? Last chap of AIF is coming soon peepz who read it! Don't worry! And *g* whoever said you love my disclaimers. I like 'em too. LOL.   
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting----part 2  
  
  
The week passed in pretty much a blur for Buffy. Things were being moved into her room, the basement, and her moms room all week, things decorated, even through the haste, her mom decided to put the Christmas tree up, with a small menorah by the wind, the latter courtesy of Willow. And, frankly Buffy couldn't think of a day where either Mr. Giles or movers weren't at her house, bringing clothes or furniture of the Giles family.  
  
Mr. Giles son seemed to be a huge fan of music too, considering the mini-studio that was being set up where the basement used to be. She hoped by God Mr. Giles' son wasn't into that metal crap, she'd die if he was in there screaming at the top of his lungs while she tried to nap. Or worse--he could be into pop music like BSB or Hanson. She cringed, those two bands were her sister's two current obsessions. But, she doubted the latter, after all she had heard the guy was eighteen. What guy in the right mind would be into that kind of music at eighteen?  
  
"Buffy? Earth to Buffy!"  
  
A perky voice startled Buffy from her thoughts, a hand waving in front of her face, asking for attention.  
  
Buffy's head shot up, and she looked at Cordelia sheepishly, "Sorry, Cordy. It's just been a long week."  
  
The brunette smiled, popping a piece of her lunchroom-made spaghetti into her mouth, "Yeah. I remember when my step dad and sisters moved in."  
  
"They are so *not* my step family." Buffy said defiantly. "It's just my mom's boyfriend and his kids."  
  
"Geez, defensive much? I didn't mean anything by it." Cordelia spoke.  
  
"Sorry. It's just been hard to get sleep. And, it's nerve-wracking. I know this doesn't sound like me, considering school and all, but I wish it wasn't Friday. They're moving in Sunday, and they're spending Christmas with us! I mean, I don't even know them. I've never met kids and I've only seen Mr. Giles a few times. And, ugh," She ran her manicured nails through her shiny blonde hair. "I just can't stand this."  
  
Cordelia smiled warmly at Buffy, "You'll get through it. I know. I got through it."  
  
Buffy sighed, forcing a strained smile on her face, "Thanks, Cordy. I really wish you and Anya were going to here with me for Christmas."  
  
"Hey! You always have me!" Willow walked up to the lunch table her two friends were seated at.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Hey, Wills."  
  
"Hey Buffy." She paused for a second, an unreadable expression appearing on her face. "OhOhOh! Did you hear Spike's dating Faith Collins?" Willow said, referring to Buffy's favorite singer and a famous model.  
  
"Ugh." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I heard she's a real bitch." She put her head down in her arms, tiredly. "first I'm having strangers move into my house, and now I find out Spike's dating a friggin Madonna wannabe. What a day."  
  
"Sorry." Willow looked guilty as she said this. "But Oz is single." Willow said happily, referring to the bass player of the band.  
  
"Well you like Oz, Will." Buffy smirked. "Don't get me wrong, he's hot. But, he's just not...."  
  
"He's not Spike," Corday said. "I'd do that blonde badass anyday, closely followed by Angel of course." Angel was, yet again, another member of the Dingoe's, the keyboard player, at that.  
  
"Well, I'd rather have Xander. But yeah, I'd take Spike too." Anya walked up to the table, hair mussed and a dreamily look on her face at the mention of the drummer of the band, Xander.  
  
"Where have you been, Ahn? You're late to lunch again. And, please don't tell me you were in the closet as Byron again." Buffy said. Anya just smiled widely at her friends, enjoying the looks they were giving her.  
  
"I was in the closet with Byron again."  
  
"You know, if you keep this up, you're going to earn a reputation as the school slut." Cordy said casually, taking out her compact and dabbing the powder on her face.  
  
Anya shrugged, being the first one who had lost her virginity out of the group, "Well it's not as bad as Harmony Kendall's rep."  
  
"Oh God, she must've done every guy that stepped foot in Sunnydale." Willow said, giggling.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me." Buffy smirked. "And she's still popular too. Who woulda thunk it."  
  
"Hey, it's not like we're not popular." Cordy said, shutting her compact and stuffing it back in her purse.  
  
"You mean *you*, Cordy. You're way more popular than us, but you just choose to hang out with us cuz you love us." Buffy smirked, taking a bite out of the sandwich sitting in front of her.  
  
"Well okay, yeah." Cordelia agreed. "But you guys aren't *that* far behind." Cordy glanced over at Willow. "And at least you're not wearing plaid jumpers anymore, courtesy of yours truly."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at the brunette's smugness, "I would've adjusted eventually."  
  
"Well you definitely wouldn't of had that cute hair cut without my help." Cordelia smiled at Willow, sweetly.  
  
"Okay. I'll give you credit for that." Willow said, fingering her short red locks. "I really *do* like this style better than the last."  
  
"You better." Cordy smirked.  
  
The bell ringing just then, signaled the ending of the lunch period, and the girls embraced before they left lunch. Buffy nor Willow would be seeing Cordelia or Anya again until after Christmas.  
  
****  
  
In Buffy's opinion, Sunday came too soon. She was sitting on her bed, talking to Willow on the phone when her little sister's voice drifted from behind the door.  
  
"They're here, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy sighed, telling Willow goodbye before slipping her baggy 'The Dingoe's Ate My Baby' shirt off, and putting on a tan spaghetti strap top. Her mom had said she *had* to look nice. And, in Buffy's opinion, the shirt she had been wearing was nice, especially with Spike's smiling face on it. But no, her mother had the nerve to say it look "frumpy", as she had put it.  
  
So, opening her door, she made her way out of her room, not exactly ready to have new additions to the household, but determined to be rude if she had to.  
  
Yet, what she saw standing in the living room made her breath catch in her throat and her heart speed up to maximum speed.  
  
For, standing there in all his glory was William 'Spike' Giles, complete with his leather duster, tight black jeans, and skin-tight t-shirt, that showed off his amazing abs.  
  
And no one seemed to be there in the room at the moment except him. The man she had been fantasizing about for almost three years.  
  
And quickly, almost too quickly, he turned towards her, smirking in that delicious way he did, "Why, hello luv. You must be Buffy."  
  
  
TBC....REVIEW FOR MORE! 


	3. Embarrassment

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: I scream loudly, holding his beautiful face close to my own. "Oh James!" I say loudly, happily. "I love you so much." Suddenly and unexpectedly, the door to my bedroom opens and in comes Joss. Oh no! What am I going to tell him? He looks at me curiously, snatching the piece of paper out of my hand, "What were you doing with a picture of James Marsters?" He askes. I blush, "Oh....nothing much." "Really?!" He questions, hands on his hips. "SAY IT BITCH!" I sigh, "BTVS characters belong to you, UPN, and ME. Are you happy?" I asked. "In heaven." He replies, a devilish smile on his face.  
  
AN: Shuana, I think your name is? You asked two questions. 1- Spike's age will be mentioned later on in the story. 2- They moved in cuz I wanted them too. It makes the story all the more interesting. Plus, Giles and Joyce are in love, and why pass down a chance to move in with your girlfriend? Happy now? Okay. Glad we got that settled! :-)  
  
As for everyone else, thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so happy about how many reviews I'm getting! YAY!  
  
  
Chapter Three: Embarrassment  
  
  
When Spike saw the blonde beauty walk down the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. She was simply dashing, her tight black jeans and tan spaghetti-strap hugging her curves perfectly, as her golden sun-kissed hair danced over her shoulders almost elegantly, few man-made curls at the very bottom. She looked nervous when she saw him, which made him smile even wider. She seemed to know who he was. That was always a plus.  
  
When Buffy had seen Spike standing at the bottom of the steps, she had frozen in pure shock, but him speaking to her with a simple greeting was a totally different matter. And her tongue caught in her throat. Her throat felt dry. And she couldn't speak.   
  
Spike was going to be living in her house? Buffy felt faint.  
  
Yet, finally, after what seemed like years of silence, she finally found her voice, yet a bit raspy it was, and she spoke, "H-Hi." And, she blushed after she said this. Stupid stuttering!  
  
How could she be so blind as to not know it was Spike's family that was coming to live at her house? The name Mr. Giles, and his mentioning of Spike's sister Drusilla! No wonder that name had sounded to familiar. How come her mom didn't warn her? She silently, vowed to have a talk with her mother later. But, for now she could do nothing.   
  
And carefully, she finished her walk down the stairs, wishing she had thought take down the poster of Spike from over her bed. Now Drusilla was going to see that picture over her bed! And maybe even Spike! Stupid Buffy! She scolded herself, yet again, silently.  
  
Seeing Buffy standing on the bottom step, Joyce quickly came over to her eldest, "Buffy. This is William." She pointed to Spike, and Buffy just nodded numbly, still not fully absorbing that the bleached-blonde wonder was moving into HER house. "And," Joyce grabbed her daughters tan arm, pulling her over to the brunette beauty, standing over by the door, who Buffy guessed was Drusilla. "this is Drusilla." Joyce said, whispering fiercely to her daughter, "Now be kind!"  
  
Buffy yanked her mother's arm off of her arm, glaring at her mom, yet looking embarrassed. "I will. Leave me alone." Buffy than walked over to Drusilla, saying a quiet 'hi' to the brunette.  
  
Drusilla smiled, "Hi, pet. Was wondering if you'd care to show me to your room?"  
  
Buffy almost choked on her own saliva when she heard this. But her room full of Spike memorabilia! What would Drusilla say when she saw this?   
  
"I, well, I...." Buffy let herself trail off. And she could feel her face burning with embarrassment, which would make the trip to her room even worse. What could she say to keep Drusilla out of her room for the time being?  
  
"Buffy." Joyce came over to Buffy, her hands on her hips firmly while she glared at her oldest daughter. "Drusilla asked politely if you'd take her to her new room. Now you do as I say. You got it?"  
  
Buffy nodded, embarrassed, as she walked up the stairs, Drusilla in tow. This was *not* going to be fun.  
  
And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, her little sister came over to her, Spike on her heels as she smiled at Buffy sweetly. "I told him you'd like to give him a tour of your room and the rest of the house."  
  
Buffy could of killed her sister. Dawn had probably known all along that Spike was coming to live with them. And now she had told Spike Buffy would give him a tour of her house? INCLUDING her room?   
  
Buffy forced a smile back at the Giles sibling, making sure to avoid her sisters gaze, "How about I give you two a tour of the rest of the house first?" She paused. "Or maybe even Sunnydale?"  
  
She didn't know how she'd made her voice sound so steady and confident, but she guessed it was the boiling anger screaming inside of her. She was going to get her sister and her mother back, big time.  
  
Spike and Drusilla nodded, the brunette setting her suitcases she had been carrying down on the couch before walking back over to Spike and Buffy.   
  
"Sounds like fun." Spike smirked. "Anything interesting to do here in Sunnydale? Awful small bloody town if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah it is pretty small. We have a club in the 'bad' part of town. Really, we have a bad part of town and a good part of town. That's about it. We usually hang out at school, The Espresso pump, or The Bronze."  
  
"The Bronze?" Drusilla asked curiously.   
  
"The club I was talking about." Buffy said. "It's small, but we get lots of live bands."  
  
Spike started to grab his trench coat Buffy had always seen him wearing in pictures, the worn leather falling over his shoulders like a second skin. He looked beautiful in that thing.  
  
"Want me to drive, luv? Since I'm assuming you don't have your license." Spike smiled sweetly and she blushed, turning her head embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah." Buffy replied softly. "I just have to talk to my sister for a minute, than I'll go with you guys."  
  
And, just as the Giles' started to make their way to the door, Buffy pulled her little sister away from Mr. Giles and her mom, whispering fiercely in her ear, "You take my Spike posters down while I'm gone or I'll rip up your BSB and Hanson posters and flush them down the toilet."  
  
Dawn lifted a small brown eye brow at her sister, a devilish smile on her face, saying rather loudly, "Why should I take down your SPIKE posters for you?" Her sister practically had screamed the word Spike, and Buffy felt like dying right there. For all three of the Giles' were still in the house.  
  
Everyone turned towards her when this was said, and Buffy caught the image of Spike smirking out of the corner of her eye. How was she *ever* going to live this down?  
  
And feeling the small tears prickling at the back of her made-up eyes, she cursed herself. Why did she have to be so goddamn sensitive? And without another thought, she ran up to her room, slamming the door shut, while letting a single tear escape her eye. This was stupid. Too friggin stupid. Now he was going to think she was just an obsessed crazy fan. That's all he'd see her as. And had she really expected more when she saw him? And with al these thoughts running around in her head, she sat down on her made bed.   
  
And she decided to call the one person who would understand: Willow.  
  
The phone rang about four times before the red-head picked up the receiver, chirping out a "hello" into the phone.  
  
"He moved in! And he probably thinks I'm stupid and obsessed! And now he's never gonna talk to me! And he knows I have posters-"  
  
"Whoa. Slow down." Willow cut a rambling Buffy off, turning off the 'Dingoes' music that was playing in the background. "What are you talking about Buff?"  
  
"Spike! Spike Giles moved into my house!" Buffy cried, laying down on her bed.  
  
"Did I hear my name, luv?" A low voice came from outside the door, and Buffy felt like crying all over again. Great. Now he knew she was talking about him.  
  
"Willow. He's hear I gotta-" She paused, hearing crashing sounds coming from the other line. "Willow are you okay?"  
  
"I'm here. I'm fine." The red-head said. "Just a little phone dropping. Now repeat what you said?"  
  
"Spike Giles." She hissed, just as the door opened and in popped Spike's head.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to say, I know how much of a pain in the ass little sisters can be." He smirked, purposely ignoring the poster of his smiling face above her bed. "I had something similar happen to me."  
  
"Is he in your room?!" Willow shrieked from the other end of the line. "Is Oz there?! Oh God! What would I say if I met him? What would I do?"  
  
"Willow." Buffy said calmly. "I have to go. Can I call you back?"  
  
"Wait! Ask Spike if I can meet Oz!" Willow said, loudly, and Spike smirked obviously hearing Willow from the other end of the line.   
  
And Spike put his mouth close to the receiver, almost TOO close to Buffy's, and said: "I'll tell him you wanna meet him."  
  
Stuttering, the red-head mumbled, "Uh-yeah you can call me back later, now. I-I just call me."  
  
Buffy hung the phone up quickly, blushing when she looked at Spike's face, from her earlier embarrassment.  
  
"As I was saying," Spike sat himself next to Buffy on her bed. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I'm in your room."  
  
"No. It's fine." She looked over at him, feeling the heat from his body, which was right next to hers. Could a girl get luckier?  
  
"When I met Gwen Stefani my sister did the same thing to me. Only she more told her everything from embarrassing moments to the posters I had of her all over my walls. Regardless to say, I swear I was more embarrassed that night than any other time in my life." He smirked. "So I forgive you. You seem like a sweet girl. And, I'd like to get to know you. So don't get something like that get in the way." He smirked. "So are you game for showing me and Dru around this bloody town?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help smiling as she said, "Where would you like to go first?"  
  
  
TBC....REVIEW FOR MORE!  
  
AN: MERRY XMAS TO EVERYONE! 


	4. Tension

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: With glee on my face, I run towards the object of my affections. Arms open wide. I stop just before I reach him though, a broad smile on my face as I ask, "Oh James! Will you be my bitch?" The bleached-blonde hottie, turns around, a quizzical look on his face as he says, "WHAT?!" "Bitch. Me. You." I smile, my finger pointing to both of us as I add emphasis to my statement. But, before he can answer my question, a booming male voice coming from behind me, startles me, "SITA!" I turn quickly, putting on my sweetest face for my 'Jossie Bear'. He appears to have tears in his eyes as he stutters out, "Were you asking him to be your bitch?! After you have a bitch as wonderful as me?!" I look down guiltily. Not answering his question. Yet, his loud voice once again startles me. "Say it, Sita! Now I'm gonna make you say it! Damn you! And I thought you were finally making progress!" I sigh unhappily, "BTVS belongs to you. UPN. And ME." How could one man be so cruel?   
  
AN: It's been taking my beta forever to beta read the chapter, so I'll post the un-beated version and when she sends the betaed version, I'll post it up.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four: Tension  
  
  
Drusilla's and Spike's tour around Sunnydale was fairly short, and ended up in the Espresso Pump, the three teenagers enjoying their cappuccinos as the afternoon sun beat down on them. Not a cloud was visible in the sky. And Buffy was enjoying the silence. But even more, she was enjoying being in this close of a proximity to Spike. A situation she had never imagined she would be in one day. And, since the embarrassing 'incident' from earlier had not been mentioned, Buffy felt like she was on cloud nine.  
  
Unfortunately for the trio, the Bronze had been closed for extermination. Apparently it was having a VERY nasty case of the roaches, or something along those lines. But whatever it was, it something that crawled around on four, six, or eight legs, and that was disgusting was currently crawling around the Bronze. Even if it wasn't roaches.  
  
"Spike!" The bleached-blonde's name being called, caused all three of them to look over to the source of the voice. A very recognizable, and very pretty brunette was currently running towards the twelfth grader, arms open wide. The bleached-blonde smiled when he saw this, and accepted the girl into open arms. Buffy scowled.  
  
"Hey Faith, baby. You came all the way here to see me?" He smiled, placing a very wet, and disgusting in both Buffy's and Drusilla's opinion, kiss on the model's mouth.   
  
"Not really far in my opinion. It was only a half hour drive from L.A. to here." She smiled, scooting herself onto her boyfriend's lap. She than turned, purposely ignoring Drusilla as she looked over at Buffy. "Who's this?"  
  
"My father's girlfriend's daughter." Spike said, his head turned towards the pretty brunette, who was weighing Buffy down with her eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy." Buffy smiled thinly at Faith, holding her hand out in a friendly greeting.  
  
The brunette, only looked down at the blonde's hand, watching it with something near disgust. So, Buffy quickly pulled her hand away, giving Faith a look of her own. She could already tell she wasn't going to like this girl.  
  
"So, Faith." Drusilla turned her head towards the other brunette, after seeing how she had treated Buffy. She still didn't understand why her brother could go out with somebody like her. "Are you planning on staying long, pet? Or are you going to run back to your little ho friends soon?" Drusilla than proceeded to smile sweetly at the model, picking up her cappuccino and taking a small sip of it.  
  
"Dru...." Spike warned, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his sister.  
  
"Fuck you, bitch." Faith spat angrily.   
  
"Oooh, good comeback. I'm shaking." Drusilla smirked.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Enough fighting. Please. I really don't want TOO much attention drawn to us if you know what I bloody mean." Spike said, scooting his girlfriend off of his lap as he stood up, looking over at his girlfriend. "Like to see my new home, pet?"  
  
"Oh no, you are NOT taking that bloody bitch to our bloody home!" Drusilla stood up, causing her cappuccino to spill over the edge of the table. "Ugh, now look what she made me do. Just, no. You're not coming with us, Faith."   
  
"Dru, would you calm down for a milli-second? Please. Just to show her around." Spike spoke, a pleading look on his face as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Oh yes. Just to show her around? More like to fuck her around!" Drusilla said, arms crossed under her breasts defiantly. Obviously she wasn't going to give in.  
  
Spike and Drusilla than turned their heads towards Buffy, the blonde put her hands up in the air, "Oh no. You guys just moved it today, and I'm definitely not getting in the middle of anything. You're just going to have to work this out on your own." She than looked over towards the car. "And I'm ready to go. So decide fast."   
  
The blonde smiled in satisfaction as she walked away from the trio. She couldn't believe how well she had been keeping her cool around Spike all day. Pretty good considering she had been obsessing over him since she was thirteen years old.  
  
And the young teen walked over to the car, waiting as the siblings fought over Faith. So guess the rumors weren't true. The girl really was a bitch. And truthfully, she wanted Faith in her house just about as much as Drusilla did. But, she wasn't about to get in the middle of something. And she definitely wasn't going to get her favorite singer mad at her over something as stupid as this. They could work this out on their own.  
  
And after about five minutes of waiting, all three of them walked over to the car. And Buffy sighed in disappointment. She had a feeling that Faith being at her house wasn't going to be much fun.  
  
  
****  
  
Three days had passed since the Giles' had moved in. Christmas had arrived. And frankly, Buffy wasn't enjoying the company of Spike as much as she'd hoped. What he'd formally said about wanting to get to know her, seemed to have been a lie, for the most he'd said to her had been when she'd taken him and Drusilla for a tour around town. Besides that, he'd only uttered a "hi" in the morning, and "goodnight" and night. The rest of his time seemed to be taken up by Faith. Either they were always out somewhere. Or they were off in his room doing who knows what.   
  
And one thing she thought that wasn't humanly possible for her was happening: Spike was getting on her nerves.  
  
Sitting around the tree, Buffy wasn't even surprised when she pulled out presents from everybody BUT Spike. And she had even gotten a present for him!   
  
"Faith's coming over later, is that okay dad?" Spike looked at his father questioningly.  
  
Buff couldn't help but sigh loudly when she heard this, "Is there any moment you don't spend attached to Faith?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked surprised by Buffy's sudden outburst. Especially since they knew of her 'crush' on the bleached-blonde.  
  
And after hearing this, Spike couldn't help smirking as he asked, "Jealous?"  
  
"You wish." She rolled her eyes. "I've kinda outgrown my Spike phase in these past three days. Especially since you seemed to be clinging to that girlfriend of a ho you have. I have NO clue what you see in her."  
  
"You're jealous." He smirked, leaning towards her.  
  
"No. It just friggin annoys me you don't give a second thought to anyone else besides Faith. I mean, you didn't even get your sister or father a Christmas present. How careless is that?" Buffy spat as she pushed him back. "And get away from me."  
  
Drusilla couldn't help but giggle when she saw this, "So I guess we all see now what a bloody stuck up ass he is, eh?"  
  
"Drusilla!" Giles scolded. "Watch your language!"  
  
"What you can't possibly think this isn't hilarious!" Drusilla giggled again, leaning over towards Buffy and whispering in her ear, "Think we should start an anti-Spike club?"  
  
"Or just join one." Buffy shrugged. "Bet they have plenty on the internet."  
  
"What is your bloody problem?!" Spike stood up, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he stared down at Buffy and Drusilla. "You seemed like such a nice girl too," He looked over at Buffy.  
  
"And how would you know that? What with you spending so much time with Faith? She's fucking bitch. Did you know she stole some make-up of mine?" Buffy spat, standing up herself. "And she spit in Dawn's face!" Buffy paused. "'Cuz with the way I see it, either you have a major problem, or Faith is just a good lay."   
  
"Kids!" Joyce jumped up, separating the fighting teenagers with her arms. "Please. This is supposed to be a pleasant Christmas. Please. Can't you just get along?"  
  
"I still think your jealous." Spike spat, ignoring Joyce. "Wish it was you screaming my name, eh?"  
  
"You wish you could have someone as good as me." Buffy hissed, ignoring her mother as she angrily stomped out of the living room.   
  
"Fuck you!" Spike screamed as she walked away.  
  
Her only response was to flip him the bird as she ran up the steps, slamming the door to her room once she had gotten there.   
  
****  
  
As soon as Buffy laid down on her bed, she wasn't surprised to find the phone ringing. What was it? Was everyone or thing out to annoy her now? Even the phone?  
  
And with a quick yank, she pulled the phone off the hook, hissing a "hello" into the receiver.  
  
"Geez, what bug crawled up your ass? I was just calling to say hi!" Cordelia said, giggling when she heard Buffy mutter obscenities under her breath.  
  
"Sorry Cordy, just been having a bad day." Buffy sighed, groaning when she heard a loud knock at her bedroom door. "Hold on." She paused putting the phone down as she yelled: "Who is it?!"  
  
"It's me." Came Spike's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away." She hissed. "I don't want to see your fucking face right now, thank you very much."  
  
Spike yanked open the door, "I have to bloody fucking apologize, okay? You mum and my dad made me. And YOU should be the one apologizing!"  
  
She stood up, "ME?! Yeah fucking right. If you hadn't been hanging onto the bitch from hell, this wouldn't of happened!"  
  
He walked up closer to her, showing her just how much taller he was than her, "I wouldn't say that again, Buffy."  
  
"She's a bitch." Buffy smirked. "Now apologize and leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not bloody fucking apologizing now." He bit, his icy blue eyes weighing her down.  
  
"Oh MOM!" She screamed, poking her head out of the door. "SPIKE'S BEING-"  
  
"Shut your gob!" He pulled her back in the room, scowling at the short blonde. "Fine, I'm fucking sorry."  
  
She leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed firmly beneath her breasts, "Say it like you mean it."  
  
He sighed, "I'm sorry." He tried to keep from scowling as he said this, yet his temper was flaring. He was going to get her back for this.  
  
"Okay. Now get your ass out of my room!" She said, her voice angry. "And to think I even liked you once. You're just an arrogant, self-centered, stuck-up asshole."   
  
"I'd keep those words to yourself if I were you, pet." He said, taking a threatening step closer to her.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." She stood a step closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "I dare you to do something." Her voice was low, dangerously low when she said this, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.  
  
Yet, instead of walking listening to her, he turned around swiftly, slamming the door shut behind his retreating form. And Buffy picked up the phone off of her bed quickly, only to hear:  
  
"Why the hell did that guy in your room sound A LOT like Spike Giles?!"  
  
And Buffy sighed, now she knew this was going to be an even longer Christmas.  
  
  
TBC....Hope you liked the extra long chapter! 


	5. Unexpected News

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: "Bloody fucking sodding mother fucking hell!" I curse, stomping my foot impatiently as my accomplice goes through James' trash bag. What could be taking him so long? "I told you just to grab the dirty tissues than leave!" I hiss, picking up my small accomplice and shaking him. "Why won't you do it?" My accomplice does nothing when I say this, he doesn't even comment or shake a little hand at me. Oh the nerve! "Oh, so your gonna give me the silent treatment than, huh?" I hiss, turning my head up when I see Joss approach me, coming out of James house. What is HE doing here? "SITA!" He screams, I quickly dive behind the trash bag, but it's only lifted up a minute later, and my accomplice is grabbed out of my hand. "Sita!" Joss yells again. "Now your stealing Mr. Gordo and going through James trash?! Damn you! Say Sita, just say it!" I sigh. "BTVS belongs to you ME and UPN!" How dare he. He makes me say it, and he takes away my accomplice! That right bastard!  
  
  
AN: Looks like I'm not gonna have a beta for a little while....Oh well, last chapter was fine un-betaed, right?  
  
Also, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! But, your feedback just makes the story all the more fun to write! Thanks a lot!  
  
And IZZY, marriage huh? Think we could work around the complications! LMAO! Joking! Thank you for the compliment though. I'm glad your enjoying my story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Unexpected News  
  
  
  
The bleached-blonde rock star had only grown worse with Faith's frequent visits and his tendency to be an asshole as winter vacation grew to a close. And, Buffy was sick of his attitude. Hell, she was sick of him. He'd even had the nerve to come into Drusilla's and hers room without knocking and tell THEM to entertain Faith while he ran a few errands. Buffy had blown him off, as usual, telling him she wasn't Faith's, or his for that matter, personal slave. How much of a jerk could one guy be?   
  
And now, here she was, Monday morning, standing on the steps of Sunnydale High School, Drusilla right beside her as they waited for the morning bell to ring. She didn't know how this girl had gotten through all sixteen years of her life without strangling Spike to death. Buffy had barely known him a month, and she was already fighting the urge to strangle him!  
  
"So, your gonna help me get around this bloody place, right?" Drusilla asked, looking at her schedule as if it was a vicious monster.  
  
"It's alright, Dru. Calm down a little. I'll meet you after every class and help you around this hell-hole. It's not as bad as it looks." Buffy said, smiling as she saw her friends approaching from the courtyard. And, boy was she glad to see them! She hadn't seen anyone of them all winter break!  
  
The three girls ran up to her excitedly, wrapping her in a humongous bear-hug, all three squealing delightedly.  
  
"Where have you been?" Willow asked. "I was all lonely during the holiday season. And they only arrived here yesterday," She motioned to Cordelia and Anya for emphasis.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been busy." She groaned. "Controlling wild family members and all. Or sorta-family members." She motioned towards Drusilla. "Speaking off, without the wild part of course, this is Drusilla."   
  
All the girls said 'hi' to the quiet brunette before Willow turned her head towards Buffy, an excited look on her face, "Speaking of your new family. What about Spike Giles? Isn't he living with you now?"   
  
Anya and Cordelia quickly turned to Buffy when Willow said this. Buffy had narrowly avoided telling Cordelia everything when she had called up from her vacation. Instead she had changed the subject, talking about Cordelia's current crush in school. Another favorite subject of Cordy's.  
  
"What?! Spike Giles, in YOUR house!" Cordelia yelled. "And you didn't tell me! Oh, can I meet him?! Can we all meet him?!" Cordelia started jumping up and down.   
  
"Please!" Anya yelled, grabbing onto Cordelia's hands and jumping up and down with the brunette.  
  
"Please do *not* say that name again, or I'll be forced to rip out your bones and bash you over the head with them." Buffy said simply, smiling sweetly at her friends after she had said this.  
  
"Okay what's with the attitude change, Buff?" Cordelia asked, placing her hands on her hips, she than turned towards Drusilla. "And are you his sister?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Drusilla replied bitterly. "Speaking of," She turned to Buffy. "Dad and mum are going out today so they said Will was going to pick us up-"  
  
Buffy quickly cut her off, "You've got to be kidding me! Him pick us up? With our luck he'll forget and be slamming Faith into the kitchen sink." Buffy made a disgusted face at the imagery she'd just created for herself. "And add an 'ew' to that statement." She than paused, looking over at Dru. "Why can't we walk home anyway? I do it all the time."   
  
"Because they want Will to take us to where your mum and my dad are. And for some reason I have a feeling it's the bloody gallery." Drusilla said, rolling her eyes. "We probably have to help your mum put up some fertility art or something for her next art show."  
  
"Great." She looked up to the sky, as if praying to the heavens. "Please make Spike forget us."  
  
"Hold it," Anya butt into Drusilla's and Buffy's conversation, looking at Buffy expectantly, "You're gonna tell us what's going on. And you're gonna tell us now. Oh, and after school your gonna let us meet Spike."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Okay. To sum it up in five words or less: Spike is an asshole."   
  
"But he seemed sweet. He said he'd let me meet Oz!" Willow said, hands placed defiantly on her hips, as she refused to agree with Buffy.   
  
"Unlikely. He spends so much time with Faith, I wonder if he even TALKED to Oz recently. But, when I meet Oz, I'll make sure you get to come along. Or I'll set up a date for you two to meet. That is if he's not an asshole too." She turned to Drusilla. "Oz isn't an asshole, right?"  
  
"No. Oz is a sweetie. I actually went out with him for a little in the ninth grade, but we were too good of friends to make a commitment." Drusilla smiled. "Oz isn't a jerk unlike a certain brother of mine, who is most likely finding a way to skip tutoring as we speak."  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't he manage to make the last one quit?" Buffy asked.   
  
"She got fed up with his attitude. But this one's a tough cookie to break, so maybe something's actually sinking into the thick head of his." Drusilla snickered. "Or not."  
  
Cordelia stood, watching the two laugh over Spike, before grabbing Buffy's arm, just before the first period bell rang, "You've got some serious explaining to do, missy."  
  
  
****  
  
  
The school day zoomed by fast, and by the end of school, another person had managed to make their way into the group that used to only be Willow, Anya, Cordelia, and Buffy. The girl had been another new student that Drusilla had met in English class, the girl was the same age as Drusilla and extremely shy. Yet, the two had stuck together during the day, trying to figure out where the ladies room was, and such. So, by the time everyone sat down to eat lunch, they had not only one new member of the group which was Drusilla, but two, Drusilla's new friend Tara MaClay.   
  
But as soon as the 'fun' had started, it seemed to be over, and everyone was soon making their way to the busses, cars, and their bikes. Cordelia, Anya, and Willow purposely followed Buffy and Drusilla though to the cars that were lined up, waiting for students.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she spotted the old worn down black Desoto that was Spike's. Why he had that car when he could get a jaguar if he wanted, was beyond Buffy.   
  
"He's here." Drusilla stated, starting to make her way towards the Desoto.  
  
"I noticed." Was Buffy's reply. "And what a shame, I was actually hoping he'd be to busy fucking Faith to pick us up." She walked the rest of the way to the car, throwing Drusilla a glare when the brunette took the backseat, for there was only one seat in the back available at the time, the other two were piled up with papers and other useless junk that was owned by Spike. So that left only one option, the passenger seat.   
  
Hastily, Buffy threw open the door, showing her bookbag on the ground as she ripped the cigarette from Spike's mouth. "I'm allergic to smoke." She replied sweetly in excuse, batting her eyelashes at the bleached-blonde. He rolled his eye's, as she plopped down in the seat next to his. And turning her head, she realized her friends were still standing there. "Oh Spike, this is Cordelia, Anya, and Willow. For some reason they won't believe your a stuck-up jerk!" She threw her hands in the air, smirking at him. "That reason is beyond my understanding though."  
  
"Shut your gob." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Hit me? Are you THAT shallow that you'd hit a girl?" Buffy smirked, leaning back in the worn leather seat.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the blonde, putting on his 1000 watt smile for the three girls standing by the car, "Hey. I'm Spike."  
  
"We know." Cordelia said dreamily when he held out his hand to her. Each of them took a turn shaking his hand. And Buffy had a feeling Cordelia wouldn't be washing her hand tonight.  
  
Luckily, the meeting only took a minute, and soon they were on the road, heading towards her mother's gallery.   
  
It disturbed her to sit this close to Spike. And to think at one point she would of died to be this close to him, now it was just....disturbing. She quickly glanced to her left, to only find his eyes on the road, his jaw muscles flexing as he banged on the car horn, startling Buffy. She let out a little yelp and he turned to her, smirking.  
  
"Scare you, luv?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms firmly over her chest, "Don't call me, luv."  
  
"Alright, pet." He smirked.   
  
"You know, if you weren't driving right now, I'd really consider strangling you to death. It sounds like such a wonderful idea." She turned in her seat. "Don't you agree, Dru?"  
  
Drusilla looked like she was pondering this for a second before she nodded her head enthusiastically, "But don't you think we should kill Faith first?"  
  
"And we have a winner!" Buffy said loudly. "DING! DING! DING! Such, an excellent idea!"  
  
"Would you two SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Spike practically screamed, accidentally banging on the horn as they came to a stop at the red light.   
  
"Oops, I made him honk his horn." Buffy said, then made a face from the imagery she'd just created for herself. "Ewwwwww! Bad image! EWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Drusilla giggled, "Is your mind always in the gutter, pet?"  
  
Buffy nodded, smiling widely. "Around 22/7....or maybe 24/7....if I'm having a really good day."  
  
"Okay, now you bloody just put a BAD image in my mind!" Drusilla giggled.   
  
"Not a good day in that way!" Buffy smirked, throwing a wadded up piece of paper from her backpack at the brunette.   
  
Spike shook his head, not able to keep himself from smirking, "Okay you two. Please. Bloody stop."   
  
"What, afraid we're gonna make you honk your horn again?" Buffy asked innocently.   
  
He could help but let a chuckle escape at this, along with the 'I'm innocent' look on her face.   
  
"I made the big-bad green monster laugh," Buffy whispered rather loudly as she looked back at Drusilla.  
  
"Wow, he has a bloody heart?" Drusilla gasped, holding her hand over her heart, as if in surprise.  
  
"Well his head IS still the size of a watermelon, but-"   
  
Spike, abruptly cut Buffy off mid-sentence, "Okay, it's not funny anymore. I'm not bloody stuck-up." He glared at the blonde, but couldn't help but collapse into laughter again at the innocent look she was giving him. "Okay. STOP!" Spike said as the red-light turned to green. "I have to bloody drive here."  
  
Buffy looked back at Drusilla, bursting into laughter as she watched Drusilla tape a piece of paper to the back of Spike's head with the words 'Kick Me' written on it. Both girls giggled, while Spike turned to quickly look at Buffy suspiciously.   
  
  
****  
  
  
The good mood that everybody seemed to have in the car dissipated as soon as the three set foot in the gallery. It was hot and muggy, even with the fans blowing wildly inside. Unfortunately, the air condition wasn't working and the three were going to be put to work right away. And suddenly, Buffy wished it was cold outside. Wasn't it supposed to be winter?  
  
And, Buffy didn't think the day could get any worse until her mother told her she was going to put Spike and her to work in the same room. Sure, they were okay in the car, but in the same muggy excruciatingly hot room, unloading boxes and boxes of artwork? This was going to be trouble.  
  
"Mom-" Buffy started to complain, but Joyce cut her off, her eyes shooting daggers at her eldest daughter.  
  
"Don't you dare complain. You do as I say, young lady." And with that, Joyce walked off, leaving Buffy and Spike to carry various boxes into the end room, where they would be working. Unfortunately, it was the hottest and most uncomfortable room of the gallery.  
  
Drusilla, the lucky one of the three, had been sent to run errands at close by stores, meaning she would get out of the humidity of the gallery. And, Buffy prayed that the air condition would be in working order soon. Or else she might be forced to kill a certain bleached-blonde.  
  
"Hand me the flash light." Buffy said immediately as they entered the room. She could already feel herself beginning to sweat and she made a disgusted face. Gross.   
  
"Go get the bloody torch yourself." Spike said, pulling out a small statue of a three inch penis. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Geez, can't you just hand it to me? Or is that statue turning you on too much?" Buffy asked, reaching in front of Spike and grabbing the small flash light.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, grabbing her arm while it was still in front of him, "Do you bloody mind?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't get it for me. What other choice did I have, dickhead?" Buffy pulled her arm back roughly, glaring at the rock star. You're such an asshole, you know that?."  
  
"Bitch." He shot back, his own blue eyes shooting sparks.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Dickwad!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Kids!" Joyce came into the room, an angry look on her face. "Would you *please* stop fighting? Or," She looked at the two of them, and evil smirk on her face. "Or I'll make you two clean out the toilets!"  
  
"Ew!" Buffy said, her eyes widening in disgust. "We'll be good, I promise."  
  
"Good." She paused. "Because if I hear any 'she started it' or 'it was his fault', you'll be cleaning BOTH the bathrooms." And with that, Joyce started to briskly walk out, turning to look back at the two kids briefly. "Come out of there in five minutes. Rupert and I have something we'd like to tell you."  
  
Buffy looked down at the ground, muttering to herself, "Now, why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
"Because it sounds bloody horrible." Spike replied, setting down a statue of a mini-fairy next to the tiny penis.  
  
"Hello? Was I talking to you." She raised and eyebrow, smirking. "I didn't think so."  
  
"You little-"  
  
Buffy abruptly cut him off, "Wouldn't want to end up cleaning toilets, now would you?" She smirked. And he flexed his jaw angrily, trying hard not to deck her in the face.  
  
And with that, she quickly walked out of the room to where her mother, Giles, and Drusilla stood. Spike followed closely behind.  
  
Joyce smiled, once she realized the kids were there said, "Rupert and I have two announcement to make." She took the older mans hand in her own, squeezing it affectionately.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, almost sure it was something unimportant. What else could it be. But nothing could have prepared her for the words that came out of her mother's mouth.  
  
"Kids, I'm pregnant. And Rupert and I, we've decided to get married!"  
  
Three shocked faces stared at the two adults before them, before Buffy managed to yell a startled and panicked, "WHAT?!"  
  
  
TBC...Hope you enjoyed the chappy. LOL. Left ya on kinda a cliff-hanger. MUAHAHA! LMAO. Okay.....I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. With These Tears

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: I *cough* Can't *cough* think *cough* of *cough* a *cough* good *cough* disclaimer *cough* today *cough*.....*runs over to James and coughs all over him* Ooops.....sorry......  
  
  
AN for ffnet: You all keep asking if this is B/S! Well of course it is! What else would it be! And the banter is just good B/S banter, which I love, hehehe, and THAT will lead up to the good stuff!  
  
  
Chapter Six: With These Tears  
  
  
"You know, that's really funny. Ha bloody ha. You can stop pretending now. I mean, the Nibblet isn't even here." Spike had made up the name 'Nibblet' for Dawn, over the Christmas vacation, and the silly word sounded funny coming his mouth considering the angered state he was in. "You're bloody lying right?"  
  
"And your so old!" Buffy cut in. "Your like, like, 37 and 40!"  
  
"Dawn had already found out, accidentally of course, and she promised to keep her mouth shut." Joyce looked over at her fiancée an upset look on her face from the lack of enthusiasm coming from the kids. "And yes, it's true."  
  
"But-" Buffy started to protest, her eyebrows drawn together in disgust at the situation. How could her mother be getting married? And to Spike's dad of all people? They had hardly been living here 2 weeks. And now this?   
  
Drusilla, meanwhile, looked uncomfortable as her soon-to-be-stepsister and brother disgustedly glared at their parents. "I-I really don't think it's THAT bad of an idea." She looked over at Buffy. "I mean it could be kinda fun. You know." She looked over at Spike. "Sod him. It could be us. We'll have fun." She looked over at their parents. "Congratulations."  
  
Joyce and Giles smiled at Drusilla warmly, as the eleventh grader came forward to give the two a loving hug. And, looking at Spike for a split second, Buffy approached and awkwardly joined the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered to her mother. "I'm happy for you. I really am."   
  
Spike, on the other hand, ended up storming off, the door to the room he and Buffy had been working in, slamming with a loud bang.  
  
And, at the worried looks on both Joyce's and Giles' face, Drusilla looked up at them, reassuring them with, "Don't worry. He'll come around." She looked over at her father. "You know how Will is."  
  
And with that, she stormed off after her older brother, Buffy right on her heels as both girls entered the room Spike had run into. He was as he had been before the kids had been called in for their parents announcements. He was unpacking boxes to busy himself, slamming statues down roughly, and Buffy cringed, just *knowing* he was going to break something.  
  
"You could've at least had some curtesy back there." Buffy started in immediately, hands firmly attached to her thin hips.  
  
"Buffy," Drusilla said quietly, a slight warning tone in her voice. And Buffy looked at the girl curiously as Drusilla walked over to her brother, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"William, look at me."   
  
Buffy watched as the bleached-blonde snapped his head up to look at his sister, "Get off of me, you bloody bint." He tried to shake her off, but obviously, she wasn't having any of that, as she whispered. "It's okay, William."  
  
"It's Spike." He hissed, not looking at his sister as he roughly shoved her off of him and started to pack pieces of art in boxes once again.   
  
Drusilla lightly put her arm back on her brothers shoulder, "William. It's okay. Really."  
  
He looked back at his younger sister, and Buffy saw something she'd never thought she would see in her life. Spike started to cry. Heart-wracking sobs that made Buffy feel like she was going to cry herself.  
  
"It's okay." Drusilla wrapped her arms around her brother. "You know dad had to move on. Just....like dad said....make a special place for mum in your heart and move on. You know he had to move on eventually. And I think she'd want you to, too."   
  
"But he's bloody getting married to her, Dru! And she's having his bloody baby!" Spike yelled, frantically wiping the tears from his eyes in embarrassment. "I mean he's....he's just going to forget about mum!"  
  
"No. No he's not William. Joyce and Mum are two different people, and he'll love them equally but separately. You know that, William." She pulled him in for a hug, and quickly she looked back at Buffy, motioning for the blonde to leave. Buffy did just that, walking out to the front of the gallery where her mother and soon-to-be stepfather were.  
  
"Is William okay?" Giles asked as soon as he saw Buffy enter the room he and Joyce were in.  
  
"He'll be fine." Buffy answered, obviously uncomfortable talking about the state Spike was currently in. She than quickly looked at her mom, "Can I go to Cordy's? Her house is only a block away."  
  
"Buffy-" Joyce started  
  
"Please mom? I'll do my homework there." She picked up her backpack which she had discarded by the door. "I'll help you with the sorting later. I just," She looked down. "I just need to get out of here for a little."  
  
Joyce sighed, running her hands through her curly locks, before saying, "Fine. Go ahead." She motioned to the door with her hand. "But please do your homework."  
  
"Thanks mom." Buffy rushed out the door a little too quickly, leaving both adults to wonder just WHY Buffy had been so eager to leave the gallery.  
  
****  
  
"Dammit, Cordy." Buffy rapped her hand on the door of Cordelia's quite large house, for what seemed to be the fifteenth time. "Come on!" She looked up at Cordelia's window, which was facing the front door, and noticing the light was on, she banged harder to the door.  
  
Finally, the door swung open, revealing Cordelia's foot-ball playing cousin, Riley Finn.   
  
"Is Cordy home?" Buffy asked, peeking her head behind the broad-shouldered senior.   
  
"Yeah." He smiled at Buffy, motioning up the stairs. "She's in her room."  
  
"Hey, Buffy?"   
  
Buffy turned around from her place on the stairs when she heard Riley say her name. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well me and a bunch of friends are heading out to the Bronze this weekend. And, I was kinda hoping you would be my date." Riley looked down nervously, fiddling with his shiny new Rolex on his left wrist.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at this statement. Riley, a senior, just asked her out on a date. Something she wouldn't of expected in a million years.   
  
"I'll be there." She caught herself saying, the words leaving her mouth before her brain processed them.  
  
"Cool." He grinned, running his hands through his sandy blonde hair. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 7."  
  
"Sounds like a date." She replied, turning around and running the rest of the way to Cordy's room.  
  
****  
  
"So I tell her she has to go! And she actually refuses-" Cordelia looked up from the bed when she heard Buffy enter her bedroom. She quickly chirped into the phone, "Anya I gotta go. Buffy's here. Ta-ta."   
  
Cordelia smiled as soon as Buffy plopped herself next to the brunette on the bed, "Rough day?"  
  
"What is it with me?" Buffy ran her hands over her eyes, exhaustedly. "What is wrong with me? One minute I hate him. The next I wanna hug him."  
  
"Spike?" Cordelia asked, knowingly.   
  
"Yes! I mean I had it totally figured out. I hate him. And then he starts crying so I feel bad for him and-"  
  
"Spike's crying?!" Cordelia looked at Buffy shocked. "Oh My God! Is he okay? What happened?"  
  
"Cordy, I don't know if I should really be talking about it. All I know is he--god he's so confusing. Oh," Buffy looked over at Cordelia. "I'm also going out on a date with your cousin this weekend."  
  
The sudden change of subject made Cordelia's eyebrows raise, a disgusted frown on her face, "If you lock lips with that meat-head, I'll never talk to you again. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy sighed, turning over and burying her face in one of Cordy's cotton-candy colored pillows. "I hate my life, it's so confusing." She sighed looking up at Cordelia, "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "What are best friends for?"  
  
"My mom is having a baby, and getting married to Spike's dad." She looked up at Cordelia. "So that would make me a little MORE related to him.....and-"  
  
"Whoa, slow down a little!" Cordelia looked like she was about to have a heat-attack. "Please repeat what you said."  
  
"My mom's having Giles' baby and getting married to him." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing Giles is Spike's dad." Cordelia laid down next to Buffy on the bed. "Wow. Now that was unexpected."  
  
  
****  
  
Buffy's cell-phone ringing, close to three hours later, signaled it was time for Buffy to go home. And, with a quick chat with her mother, it turned out no other than Spike, would be able to pick her up, which just made the situation worse for Buffy.  
  
Cordelia walked her to the car, flirtatiously smiling at Spike, as Buffy got in the passenger seat. He took off rather quickly, leaving Buffy alone with him.  
  
"Are you okay?" The words escaped her mouth, before she could even process what she was saying.  
  
"Don't mock me." He hissed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Geez. I'm not, Spike. I swear. I was just....I just wanted to know if you were okay." She sat back in her seat. She sighed, deciding to talk once again, "I know it's a sore subject, but your mom-"  
  
He glared at her angrily, pulling off to the side of the road, "Would you stop it?!" His eyes were watering up, and Buffy cursed herself for being so stupid.   
  
"I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her eyes wide.   
  
"Sure." He laid his head on the steering wheel, trying to force the tears back that were threatening to spill.  
  
"I really am, Spike. I-I felt really bad about earlier." She spoke quietly. "I mean, maybe you can go spend the night at Faith's, if you want to get away from us? I know it upsets you."  
  
"Yeah, Faith." Her name came out almost bitterly.  
  
"D-Did you guys break up?" Buffy looked at the ground nervously, she definitely did not want to get into dangerous territory.  
  
"No." Spike sighed. "She's not really a girlfriend, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Fuck-buddy?" Buffy tried to get a smile, and succeeded with earning a smirk.  
  
"Kinda. We don't really have the emotional aspect in our relationship. I think I'm gonna break up with her. I need her emotionally as well as physically, you know?" He sighed. "And I can't believe I'm bloody telling you this."  
  
"It's okay." She sighed. "Constant fighting isn't always the best thing, you know?" She said. "For us, I mean."  
  
He smirked, "Yeah. I was kinda a jerk, wasn't I?"  
  
"You ARE a jerk!" She smiled, playfully.  
  
"Oh you don't mean that!" He looked over at her, trying to look angry, but not succeeding, especially with the grin breaking out on his face.  
  
"Yes I do!" She giggled, throwing a wadded up gum wrapper at him.  
  
"Oh, you evil bitch." He smirked, playfully.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait. Business.....and now I'm sick. Poo! Well, please REVIEW! 


	7. The Naked Truth

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: So I'm crawling along the edge of James' Marsters roof, knife in between my teeth, alright? Because, this fabulous idea came to me- an idea where I could get a piece of James without having him. So, I sneak into his bedroom where he's tucked under the covers---if only I could lift up the cover a little, I think as I hold up the knife. I'd give a whole new meaning to getting a piece of ass--James suddenly lets out a high-pitched gurly scream, and before I know it, Joss is over here, crying like the little girl he is and screaming "SAY IT SITA! SAY IT!" I groan, "BTVS belongs to you. ME. And UPN." Guess Joss' will be the only ass I'll be seeing for awhile....  
  
  
AN: Vette-I didn't know whether to put this on ffnet or spuffyarchives, so I'll put it on both. Thanks so much for your review! It really touched me knowing my writing to relate to someones life like that!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Naked Truth  
  
  
The loud buzzing of the alarm woke Buffy the next morning, and she groaned, her hand slapping the off button on the offending object. And, groggily she threw the covers off of the bed, sliding off of it herself, her feet hitting the soft carpet by her bed. And, gathering a pair of light blue hip-hugging jeans, a white lacy shirt, and clean undergarments, she headed for the bathroom.  
  
Her eyes half closed, the still half-asleep Buffy walked over to the bathroom throwing open to the door....only to come face to face with a naked Spike. Her eyes immediately widened as she started to back up, and in the process of backing up knocking her head against the wall, while trying to keep her eyes away from his penis.  
  
Spike's eyes widened as well, his hands reaching for his groin, cupping it in his hands and turning around.  
  
"Bloody buggerin' hell!" He cursed. "Get out!"   
  
She did just that, scrambling out of the bathroom and into her room at the speed of lighting, slamming the door behind her. And, she made a quick decision to swear of her morning shower for a day, throwing on her clothes and pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. She than headed for her mother's bathroom to brush her teeth. Giles and her mother always left early for work.  
  
Than, walking back into her room, she woke Drusilla. The brunette teen always liked to sleep in later than the blonde, usually taking a shower the night before instead of in the mornings.   
  
And, the rest of the morning, Buffy tried to avoid Spike, and for the first time in ages, she couldn't wait to get to school.  
  
****  
  
"You saw Spike's penis?!" Cordelia's voice seemed to echo throughout the hallway and Buffy covered the brunettes mouth her eyes wide.   
  
"Could you say it any louder?" She took her hand away, placing it on her hip.   
  
"Sorry it's just...." Cordelia looked back up at Buffy. "What did it look like? Was it big? Was it small? Was it fat? Thin?"   
  
"Cordelia!" Buffy started to turn red at the thought of seeing the bleached-blonde's groin. "Stop.....And I didn't get that good of a look. So just, ewwww. I mean, he just didn't lock the door and I was half asleep. He should of locked the door."  
  
"I wanna see Spike's penis." Cordelia said, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.  
  
"Okay first thing ewwwwww. And second....well there isn't a second. Just ewwww. And please stop." Buffy covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. Before, putting her hands back at her side and looking back at Cordelia. "I knew I shouldn't of told you."  
  
"You should of took a picture."   
  
"Took a picture of what?" Anya approached from behind the duo, her purple book-bag slung over her left shoulder, and her Geometry book held in her hand.   
  
"Spike's penis!" Cordelia looked at Anya as if it was the most obvious answer.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Drusilla approached from behind. "Are you guys talking about Will's penis?"  
  
"No-" Buffy started, but was cut off by an over-excited Cordelia.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Buffy covered her face with her hands once again, "God help me."  
  
"Why?" Drusilla looked disgusted at the thought of the three talking about her brother's groin.   
  
"Buffy walked in on him when he was naked this morning." Cordelia spoke.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I said that!" Buffy's face was the color of a tomato by now. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment.   
  
Drusilla looked at Buffy, a look of repulsiveness on her face, "Were you bragging about it?"  
  
"No! I just told Cordy about how I accidentally did and how embarrassed I was and stuff. And she turns it into a whole blab-fest. I told her to keep her mouth shut." Buffy groaned.  
  
"Keep whose mouth shut about what?" Willow walked up to the group, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy walked in while Spike was naked." Cordelia immediately filled Willow in.  
  
"Someone kill me now." Buffy groaned, her hands covering her flushed face once again.  
  
****  
  
Saturday approached rather quickly, and Buffy was glad for a break from the hellish week back from Christmas break she'd have. Well, hellish besides the fact Riley Finn had asked her out on a date.   
  
She hadn't spoken to Spike since Monday morning, or Tuesday....if you count him cursing at her to get out of the bathroom talking. The embarrassed teens hadn't spoken of the incident nor to each other, well basically from none other than....embarrassment.   
  
And, finally the day she had been waiting for all week was here. For, it was the day she would be going out on a date with Riley.  
  
The whole afternoon had been spent getting ready for the big event. And, by 6:30 her hair was curled, dark make-up applied, her tight black leather skirt that barely reached mid-thigh along with a lace up red strapless shirt and high heeled boots in place, making her look simply stunning....Or to put it more frankly, just plain hot.  
  
Her mother and Giles were out doing who-knows-what, so Buffy had been free to wear and do what she wanted for the afternoon, thankful that her mom wasn't around to comment on her riskay clothing or the guy she was going on a date with. And, thankfully, Drusilla didn't mind spending the evening watching Dawn either. Spike, well he was out practicing with the Dingoes, another thing for her to not deal with. So, everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this night. Right? Right.  
  
And, just as she was walking down the stairs, at precisely 7 P.M., the door bell rang. Buffy immediately opened it, smiling up at her date who was decked in khaki slacks and a plain white t-shirt.   
  
"Buffy...." He spoke, his voice trailing off. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, blushing from his compliment. "You look great yourself."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "So I was thinking we'd go the Bronze. Or would you like to eat first, then go to the Bronze?"   
  
"Bronze sounds fine. I'm not very hungry." She replied.  
  
He nodded, holding out his arm for her to take, which she did. Yet, right before leaving she called up the stairs "DRU! I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"OKAY!" Was the reply yelled back.   
  
And the two headed off to the Bronze for a night of fun.  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later, the duo entered the Bronze, Buffy again holding onto Riley's arm as she took in her surroundings of the familiar club, looking to see if she could spy any familiar faces. She didn't see any. But, what did catch her eye was the large crowd gathered around a table off to the right. Buffy just shrugged it off looking up at Riley.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
He smiled, "I was just gonna ask you the same question."  
  
A slow song immediately came on, and Buffy was glad for it, as Riley pulled her close. And, the two started swaying to the music.....until....  
  
"What the BLOODY HELL are you wearing?"  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped open, "Spike?"  
  
His eyes were narrowed as he took in Buffy's extremely short skirt and very revealing shirt, her outfit left very little to the imagination. "Yes. And I said, what the BLOODY HELL are you wearing?"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"Since you became family." He hissed, grabbing her by the arm, and trying to drag her away from Riley.  
  
"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" Riley, put his hand on Buffy's shoulder, pulling her back, yet pausing for a second. "Aren't you that guy from the Dingoes?"  
  
"Yeah." He rolled his eyes at Riley. "Now if you'll excuse us...."  
  
"You can leave my girlfriend alone." Riley hissed, taking a menacing step towards Spike and towering over him by at least a foot.  
  
Spike shrugged, stepping around Riley and grabbing Buffy by the arm.   
  
"I said leave her alone." Riley pushed Spike off of Buffy.  
  
"Okay. STOP!" Buffy yelled, getting in between the two before a fight could break out. "Please. Just, PLEASE don't fight."  
  
"Well, he's out her basically trying to grab your ass." Spike hissed, turning towards Riley. "Touch her and you're dead."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Riley narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking over Buffy's head and at Spike.  
  
"Oh, so you're admitting your a bloody disrespectful pig who just wants a piece of ass?" Spike growled.  
  
Getting extremely angry, Riley roughly shoved Buffy out of the way, promptly knocking her unconscious and diving for Spike. A crowd had gathered around them at this point. Most of them chanting "Spike!" as a fight broke out, and Riley dove in for a punch, hitting Spike in the eye. Spike growled angrily.  
  
And, angered that the dumb asshole had just knocked Buffy unconscious Spike promptly kicked Riley in the groan, sending the teenager to his knee's in pain. Spike quickly rushed to Buffy's Spike, cradling her head in his lap.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?"   
  
Most of the female occupants of the Bronze watched in jealousy as Spike tried to take care of Buffy. He ever heard one whisper "I wish that was me." And he groaned. He *really* needed to get out of her.  
  
So, picking Buffy up in his arms, he walked over to where his friends and bandmates still were.  
  
"Lets get out of here." He said, looking back and realizing Riley was standing up again.  
  
And, rushing out of the Bronze. The five piled in to Oz's van, Buffy still unconscious and Spike deathly worried.   
  
"Dude," Xander spoke. "I think we need to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Then go!" Spike yelled. "Now!"  
  
  
TBC....Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW........hehehhe, can't wait. My b-day is finally coming up next Mon! YAY! hehehe. lol. 


	8. Unmixy Things

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: Sorry, no disclaimer this time kiddies. If I think of one in time, I'll insert it here.  
  
AN: I know I told some people I was going to do the scene with "A lot of Buffy characters" in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I haven't had much time to write. So, this is what I ended up coming up with. I hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Eight: Unmixy Things  
Her head was pounding, it felt like someone had dropped a cement block on it. And, Buffy cringed, her brain trying to function and register what was going on as she hesitantly opened one eye. She immediately regretted it, for the blinding white light assaulted her senses and the pain of the it shot right to her brain, giving her an even worse headache. She groaned.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She tried to register where the voice was coming from, but everything seemed to blur together, and made her head pound more. She groaned once again.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy."   
  
That voice...NOW it sounded familiar. And, she hesitantly tried opening an eye again, only to come face to face with Spike. And, that's when everything came back to her. The fight, Spike being a jerk...She turned her head away in disgust.  
  
"Stay away from me." Her voice was horse, and speaking made her head pound worse. "And why the fuck am I in a hospital?" She spoke the last sentence, the familiar scent of Neosporin and disinfectant everywhere. She HATED hospitals.  
  
"Riley. He bloody hit you-" Spike started.  
  
"And YOU started the fight. Riley hitting me was an accident. I know it was." She spoke, groaning. "Someone turn off the lights."  
  
"Buffy," He spoke. "Luv, I'm sorry. It's just, I mean around him in a skirt like that...I just..." Spike let himself trail off, leaning his head against the wall his chair was up against.   
  
"Where's my mom?" She spoke quickly, her voice becoming shaky as she thought back to the last time she was in a hospital. It was when her cousin, her best friend, Cecilia had died.   
  
The two had spent the first eight years of their lives always together, whether they were fighting or playing, they had always been together. Inseparable, as their mother's had called them. But, a few weeks after Cecilia's eighth birthday, she had caught a deadly case of the flu, leaving her hospital-bound until the night of her death a week later.   
  
A sob caught in her throat at the thought of her dearly missed cousin, and Buffy turned more on her side, not wanting Spike to see she was crying. But, her sniffles and the motion of her shoulders shaking indicated right away that she was upset.  
  
Forgetting about her question right away, Spike immediately put his hand on her shaking shoulder, she shrugged it off. "Luv, what's wrong..." He looked down at the petite blonde, concerned. "Please don't cry..." He never knew what to do when girl's cried. He even had a hard time comforting his own sister when she cried, so how should this be any different?  
  
"I hate hospitals. Spike," She finally looked over at him. "I wanna go home. Please." She grabbed him by his overcoat. "Please take me home."  
  
"Pet, shhh." He hesitantly patted her on the shoulder. "Calm down. It's okay. The hospital will make you better. Riley did a good number on your head. And your mum is on her way. Don't worry."   
  
"I can't be here." She tried to sit up, only to fall right back down on the soft pillows while clutching her head in pain. "Get me out!"   
  
"Buffy." He put his hand on her shoulder, stilling her. "Luv, it's okay. Calm down. Pet, please." He looked like he was also going to panic from Buffy's near-panic attack, not knowing what to do.  
  
Tears were now streaming down her smooth cheeks, as she set her sights on the IV in her wrist, attempting to pull it out. Spike immediately grabbed her hand. "Buffy. Don't."   
  
She looked up at him, her wide hazel eyes once again filling with tears, "I have to get out, Spike! Get me out!"   
  
"Buffy," He grabbed her shoulder, stilling her. "Please. The hospital will get you better. Please calm down."   
  
She collapsed into sobs once again, this time falling into his arms, her tears wetting his shirt as she cried. And tensely, Spike wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, patting her on the back in which he hoped was a comforting gesture.  
  
The door squeaking signaled that someone was entering the room, and Spike sighed, relieved, when he saw his best friend and bandmate, Oz, enter.   
  
The bass player's eyebrow immediately shot up as he took in the sobbing girl on Spike's chest. The bleached-blonde just shrugged, rubbing his hand up and down on Buffy's back. And she hiccoughed, her sobs dying down a little.   
  
And, realizing who she was crying on, she immediately pulled away, not even noticing Oz as she turned away from the bleached-blonde. And, Spike sighed, getting up to follow Oz out who had motioned for him to follow.  
  
But before he left, he hissed a warning to the blonde, "Buffy, you try to hurt yourself. Rip IV's out of your arms or ANYTHING. I will personally take those IV's and shove them in your eyes."  
  
And, with that he left the room, following the bass player whose newly blue-dyed hair made a dramatic appearance under the bright lights of the hospital.  
  
"What happened in there?" Oz asked once the two reached the hallway, and Spike shrugged, not realizing his hands were shaking until he reached into his pockets for his cell-phone. He needed to call Joyce again. She HAD to get here soon. Also, realizing Spike was shaking Oz asked, "Are you okay, buddy?"  
  
"Fine." Spike replied a little too quickly, swallowing heavily. "She just freaked in there. Trying to pull her IV's out. I don't know." He reached for his phone, trying unsuccessfully to pull it out of his pocket, for his hands were shaking too violently.  
  
"Dude, I think you should sit down." Oz indicated to a chair sitting against the wall. Spike immediately dropped into the chair, running his hands through his now-curly bleached-blonde hair. He once again dug through his pocket, reaching in and grabbing the cell phone. And flinging it open, he pressed the redial button, home was the last place he called. But, he immediately hung up the phone when he saw his sister, his father, Joyce and Dawn coming towards him.  
  
"Is Buffy okay?" Joyce asked, obvious worry for her eldest daughter.   
  
"She," Spike started, than paused swallowing, his voice wavering. "She panicked, trying to pull the IV out of her arm and..."  
  
Joyce, obviously panicked, ran into the room where Buffy was being held followed by Dawn and Drusilla, but Giles stayed behind, his brow creased in worry for his son.   
  
"William, are you okay?"  
  
"Dad. I'm fine." He was shaking more violently now, and he stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at his best friend or his father.   
  
"I think she freaked him out." Oz spoke, stating the obvious as he looked at his best friend in concern. "Should I get a nurse or something?"  
  
"I'm fine." Spike snapped, looking over at his best friend, than his father. "I'm bloody fine...Just leave me alone."  
  
And with that he stalked away to the waiting room, leaving a worried teenager and middle-aged man to stare after him.  
****  
  
Buffy stayed in the hospital another night, mainly left for observation by the doctors before being released the next day. She had received a mild concussion from Riley, nothing too bad thankfully, and she was back to her normal self by the time she came home, immediately rushing to the phone and calling Willow. Afterall, she had to plan for the big event which was only a week away: Her birthday.  
  
Unfortunately, after the phone rang about twenty times, Buffy realized her friend was not home. And, she ended up in the kitchen instead, immediately pulling out a box of graham crackers and a glass of milk for a snack, only to be disturbed by her soon-to-be step-brother coming into the kitchen.  
  
She ignored him as he looked at her, worry etched on his face.  
  
"I must of apologized about 800 bloody times right now. Will you give it up, Buffy? I'm bloody fucking sorry, okay?" He hissed, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bag of Doritos, only to slam the cabinet shut once again, startling Buffy.  
  
"Geez." She hissed. "Why are you so pissed off about this?"  
  
"WHY?!" He turned towards her, the bag of Doritos being slammed onto the island in the kitchen. "RILEY hit you. And, who was the one who took you to the hospital? HE hasn't even fucking called to see if you're alright! DOESN'T that BLOODY say something!"   
  
She shrunk back a little at his sudden outburst, her voice barely a whisper as she asked, "Were you that worried about me?"  
  
His icy blue eyes softened at the innocent question as he took a seat next to her at the island, "Yes." There was no doubting he was telling the truth as his soft blue eyes searched her sea-green ones.  
  
Yet, once the staring became too intense, Spike immediately dropped his head in his hands, running his calloused fingers through his curly bleached-hair.  
  
And, for the first time that day she realized how tired he looked. His hair wasn't gelled and apparently combed all day, there were large bluish bags under his eyes, and his clothes were rumpled like he hadn't changed since yesterday.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" She asked, slowly taking a sip of her milk.  
  
He looked away embarrassed, not understanding why he could be so worried about her. Sure, a little worry should of sprouted up from her head getting banged up, but as soon as he found out she was okay, he should have felt better about it. Right?  
  
"Did you?" She gently laid her hand on top of his own, and he quickly snatched it away, still not looking at her.  
  
"No." He decided on the truth, as he got up, deciding he wasn't hungry like he originally thought he was. And, he busied himself with putting the Doritos away as she watched him.  
  
"Are you okay?"'  
  
His eyes snapped to hers as she asked this, "I'm BLOODY fine. What's it to you?"  
  
She sighed, "William..."  
  
He paused, his eyes narrowing as he hissed, "Don't call me that."  
  
She stood up angrily after he said this, "I'm TRYING to be nice to you. Why are you fucking acting this way? Everyone else in the house calls you William. Why can't I?" She walked towards him, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "WHAT is your problem?!"  
  
"YOU!" He yelled, flinging his hands up in the air in an angry gesture. "Are you happy now? Now you know the bloody fucking root of my problem. It's you, Summers."  
  
She looked at him curiously, taking a step towards him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you bloody mean WHAT do I mean?" He hissed, taking a step closer to her. "You blame me for something that's not my fault. You..." He sighed, his eyes softening once more. "You scare me half to death. I mean bloody fucking hell, you were trying to rip the IV's out of your arm in the hospital."  
  
"Hospitals and Buffy...kinda always been unmixy things." She said, looking down. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head, "It's fine, pet. Don't...just don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you so much. I didn't know...well I didn't even know you REALLY cared for me. I thought the whole Riley thing was just for fun, you know, to get your kicks. Ruin my life." She sighed. "Just, the Faith thing has made the negativity vibes go into overload, you know?"  
  
He sighed, a half smirk appearing on his face, "Yeah I know. I broke up with the bint."  
  
"I think it's the best choice you've ever made." She smiled.  
  
He playfully punched her in the arm, "Bitch."  
  
"Asshole." She responded quickly, a playfulness shining in her eyes.  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"That the bloody best you can come up with?"  
  
"Oh, you're asking for it. Aren't you?"  
TBC...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Birthday Surprises

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: So, I'm sitting at home (well the cage Joss locked me in at least) on my little laptop, which I managed to hook to the internet. When I find out....NO MORE BUFFY AFTER SEASON 7?!?!??! So clumsily, I pick the lock of the cage with my (now bent) earring, and sneak out of the house. I'm going to have to kill Joss for this....LITERALLY....so walking down the street with my plastic knife (hey it can work, right?) I sneak into UPN studios, only to find Joss directing a Buffy episode. So sneaking up on him, I hold the knife to his neck, "MORE BUFFY OR YOU DIE!" I scream, my eyes wide and manical. He quickly plucks the knife out of my hand, shaking his head as he stares down at me. "Sita, Sita, Sita, Sita....you know what you're going to have to do now, right?" "You can't make me do it, ASSHOLE!" I scream, trying to grab for my plastic knife. Yet, instead of a plastic, Joss is prepared, unfortunately, he sports a shiny silver....KEY! I scream as I recgonize the key.....and by the time he whips out the handcuffs I'm on my knees, "I'm so sorry. BTVS belongs to you and M.E.....so so so so sorry....." Guess I'll need a better plan next time. Damn him.  
AN: OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates! With FCATS(kinda like SAT's).....and buisiness. I haven't been able to update. I'll definitely try to update sooner next time. AGAIN, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!  
  
Chapter Nine: Birthday Surprises  
It took her a total of two hours. Two hours of making herself up, that is, before she was ready. She had perfectly manicured purple nails, her toenails matching in color. Her eyes were done in a light purple with heavy mascara, and her lips were colored a light pink. She wore a light purple spaghetti-strap shirt, the front dipping low enough to show a little cleavage, her jean skirt came a little below mid-thigh showing off her perfectly tanned legs, leading to her tan-colored strap-on platform sandals. And lastly, her golden locks lay perfectly brushed over her shoulders.   
  
She was ready for her party.  
  
And, just as she had finished, the doorbell rang, and the blonde skipped down the stairs happily, opening up the door to come face to face with Anya, Willow, and Cordy who had all gotten a ride together.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow threw her arms around her best friend immediately. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Buffy grinned, anticipating Willow's reaction for what she was going to say next, "You know, Oz is here. I got them to agree to play at my party."  
  
The red-heads eyes grew wide at this, and she covered her mouth in excitement, before she started jumping up and down. "Are you serious?"  
  
"As serious as seriousness can be." Buffy smiled, dragging her three friends into the living room. "You're the first one's here by the way."  
  
"Who else is coming?" Cordelia looked over at Buffy.  
  
"Hopefully not too many people. I really hope Gunn didn't get out of hand when I told him he could bring his girlfriend. You know how he is, if his girlfriend comes-"  
  
"His whole neighborhood comes?" Anya finished the sentence for the blonde, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "I don't even know why you invited him in the first place. The only good thing about him is the orgasms he gives."  
  
"Oh, gross Anya." Buffy made a face, Cordelia and Willow following suit from the imagery Anya put in their heads.  
  
"What?" Anya shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Speaking of orgasms..." Cordelia looked around the living room. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Speaking of orgasms?" Buffy asked. "Cordy, you've had one too many fantasies."  
  
Yet, just then, the bleached-blonde came running up the basement stairs, Oz, Angel, and Xander on his heels as the four of them raced to the kitchen. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know how they're getting ANY practicing done. They've been doing this every fifteen minutes."  
  
Cordelia giggled giddily, and before Buffy knew what was happening, she was dragged into the kitchen by her three best friends.   
  
Cordelia and Anya immediately started flirting with the guys, Willow doing some also, but holding back. Buffy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over his chest in annoyance. But, what got to her even more was when she realized Spike was staring down the front of Cordelia's blouse. How perverted could he be?  
  
She groaned in frustration as her friends continued to flirt with the bandmates, yet her eyes kept traveling back to Cordelia and Spike, the way he was undressing her with his eyes...  
  
She groaned, annoyed, causing Spike and Cordelia to turn their heads for they were the closest to her.  
  
"What?" Cordelia looked at Buffy.  
  
"This is MY party...not some swinger party or some crap. Does everyone have to ignore me?" She tapped her foot angrily.  
  
Spike smirked, raising a scarred eyebrow, "Didn't know you had so much in common with Faith...you know with HAVING to have someone pay attention to you 24/7-"  
  
She cut him off, effectively punching him in the upper arm. He grabbed his arm in pain. "Ow! Bloody hell!"   
  
She smirked, "Serves you right. I don't know if ANYONE can be as bad as Faith. I don't even know what you saw in her..." She smirked. "Oh yeah. A good lay."   
  
He glared at her, grabbing her by the hair, and pulling.  
  
"Ow!" She grabbed ahold of his upper arm, pinching him hard. "I just did my hair you bleached moron!"  
  
By now, everyone in the room was staring at them. Some smirking, some just looking at them like they had regressed in age. And Buffy and Spike both blushed.  
  
"Gee, suddenly I feel like I'm in kindergarten again." Oz spoke up, his face not relying whether he was teasing or not.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "She's bloody annoying!"  
  
"I'M annoying?! Look at you....with your bleached hair and assholeness! I mean....you're just an asshole!" She stomped her shoe-clad foot on top of his bare one, making him grab his foot in pain.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell!"  
  
"Children. Children." Xander stepped between them, a slight smirk on his face. "There is no need to fight. Or be immature."  
  
Spike snorted, "Oh you're one to talk Harris."  
  
Xander looked over at Spike, "I am not immature!"  
  
"Give it up little brother." Angel patted Xander on the back. "You're just well....an immature geek."  
  
"I am fucking NOT!" Xander punched his fist into Angel's upper-arm making the broad-shouldered brunette wince in pain.   
  
"Ow! You asshole!"   
  
"And you're making fun of us?" Spike said, raising a scarred eyebrow, a slight smirk apparent on his lips.  
  
"Ah, sibling rivalry. I remember those days." Oz suddenly spoke up, looking over at his bandmates.  
  
"Oz," Spike spoke. "You're an only child, mate."  
  
"I know. It was supposed to be a joke. Haha?" Oz looked over at Spike, the same neutral expression on his face he always seemed to wear.  
  
"Well, you're joking voice remarkably sounds like your normal voice." Xander spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I've been told the same thing about sarcasm. Hmm." Oz shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He than proceeded to grab a handful of chips out of a bowl sitting on the island in the kitchen, shoving a few into his mouth.  
  
The doorbell suddenly ringing, sent everyone back in their own directions, as Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, and Anya quickly headed for the door. The blonde threw it open only to find, Gunn and all of his friends standing at the door, some of them sporting dates. Buffy rolled her eyes, letting the lot of them in. Yet, her expression suddenly grew from careless to hard as she saw one of the people Gunn had brought with him: Riley.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Buffy pointed her finger at Riley, mad that after her little accident he didn't even seem to care if she was all right. "This is supposed to be MY birthday party." She turned towards Riley. "And you have to leave."  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea to go out with him in the first place. But did you listen? No." She heard Cordelia mumble, a dramatic sigh following.  
  
"Why would you want me gone baby?" Riley teased, a devilish smirk on his features.  
  
"I thought the lady told you to leave." An unmistakable English accent spoke from behind Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Cordelia.  
  
Seeing Spike, Riley backed up a little in fear. "Hey man. No harm done." He put his hands up in the air. "I was just teasing."   
  
"Then leave." Spike's normally soft blue eyes were a stone-cold gray as he stared at Riley.  
  
Riley was out the door in a flash, leaving a smirking Spike to watch him go.   
  
Yet, before Buffy could thank him, a bubbly blonde, the voice of one of Gunn's friend's date's spoke, "Oh My God! Spike Giles! Oh My God!"  
  
Buffy sighed looking over at Cordelia, "Who the HELL brought Harmony?"  
  
Spike tried to not look annoyed as the bubbly blonde wrapped him in a hug before looking up at him, "I'm your biggest fan. I have all your CD's and T-shirts, and EVERYTHING the band has made. I even named my kitty after you! I love you Spikey! Can I call you Spikey-"  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed Harmony's arm, pulling her off of the obviously uncomfortable bleached-blonde, "Okay Harmony, that's enough. I think you're scaring him."  
  
Harmony turned towards Buffy angrily, "You are SO rude. How can you be like this? He LOVES me!" She looked at Spike. "Don't you love me Spikey?" She than quickly turned to Buffy. "And what the HELL is he doing at your party?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "He lives here. It's kinda unavoidable. Speaking of," She looked over at Spike. "Where's Dawn, Dru, and my mom?"   
  
"They went out to pick up the cake." Spike replied, turning around and starting to walk down into her room where Xander, Oz, and Angel now were. "They should be back soon."  
  
Buffy nodded, turning back to her guests "Okay. I still need to put on some music. Someone can choose for me." She than looked back at Harmony. "Can you PLEASE leave."   
  
"But I was invited!" Harmony said, looking at Buffy angrily.  
  
"Not by me. And this is MY sixteenth birthday party." Buffy crossed her arms angrily. "And anyway, all you're going to do is cling to Spike like a dog. Just....please leave. You're REALLY annoying."  
  
"I'm not leaving unless Spike wants me to go. Which he obviously DOESN'T!" Harmony looked at Buffy triumphantly.   
  
"Uhhh...." Buffy groaned. "SPIKE!"   
****  
  
A half hour later all the guests, and some more, had arrived. The cake was even there, and most of the girls at the party were having the time of their lives flirting the Spike, Angel, Oz, and Xander, including Buffy's three best friends.  
  
The feeling of someone sitting down next to her on the couch made Buffy turn her head. Drusilla was sitting down next to her, a can of Pepsi held in one hand and a few chips in the other.  
  
"Enjoying your party?" The brunette asked, popping a few chips into her mouth.  
  
"There's really not much to enjoy, considering half of the people are hanging off of them." She motioned with her hand towards Spike, Angel, Oz, and Xander.   
  
"Yeah." Drusilla sighed. "Well, at least they look like their having a good time."   
  
Buffy laughed, "Spike's probably trying to figure out which one to fuck tonight."  
  
Drusilla smirked, "Wouldn't doubt it." Pausing for a moment before yelling, "William!"  
  
Buffy looked over at Drusilla, "What are you doing?"  
  
Drusilla smiled just as Spike started to walk over to her, excusing himself from the group of girls, "You'll see."  
  
"What?" He asked, seating himself between Drusilla and Buffy.  
  
"This is Buffy's birthday. Why don't you at least pay attention to her, that way everyone else will. No one's even talking to her." Drusilla spoke.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, looking over at Drusilla, "I'm fine. Really." She looked up at Spike. "You can go back to flirting with my friends or whatnot."  
  
"Oh come on." Drusilla spoke. "It's not fine. This is your party and you deserve to have some fun." Drusilla smirked, pushing Buffy up from her seat. "Go make some girls jealous."  
  
She rolled her eyes as Spike wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her back into the group of girls.   
  
"Spike." She groaned. "You don't have to touch me."  
  
He smirked, whispering, "I'm not."  
  
"Oh you're such a sick fuck." She whispered, elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Ooh, watch your language." He whispered back. "I might just have to tell Mummy."  
  
She rolled her eyes, pushing his arm off of her as she started to make her way out of the crowd. Spike followed her, rolling his eyes. "What I do now?"  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged, starting to make her way upstairs.  
  
He followed her as she made her way into her bedroom, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just....ugh....it's just annoying me that EVEN my best friend's aren't paying ANY attention to me. And sure I would of come into the crowd WITH you. But that's all they want to do. Flirt with you and the guys. And eerrrgh, I can't even be happy at my birthday party." She sat down on her bed. "I know, it's stupid."  
  
"No it's not. They should at least pay some bloody attention to you." Spike spoke, placing himself next to her on the bed.  
  
She looked up at him, and when she did she regretted it, for he was only mere inches from her, and for some reason, this made her EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Yet, she couldn't seem to look away as he looked down at her. And before she even knew what was happening....  
  
His lips were on hers.  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Emotions

Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: none for now........  
AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chappy. But, it came faster than the last chappy! Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Ten: Emotions  
Small hands gripped onto a pale neck as the once chaste kiss quickly became passionate and demanding. His hands slipped around her waist to pull her closer to him, his tongue danced with hers in a sexual battle. Too soon, the need for air became a necessity and they pulled apart. As they did, reality dawned on them once again and the soon-to-be siblings jumped apart, frantically wiping their lips of stray saliva. Blue eyes met green, both pairs as wide as saucers.  
  
The silence that descended upon the duo was an uncomfortable one, and Buffy started to nervously twirl the silver ring that was on her thumb.  
  
"What the hell was that then?" Loud words broke the near-deafening silence, and Buffy snapped her head up to look at Spike.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" She didn't even realize how meek and mouse-like she sounded until the words slipped passed her lips.  
  
"Well, you...you bloody kissed me." Spike spoke, blushing when the word "kiss" was mentioned.  
  
"*I* kissed you?!" Buffy's low voice quickly became loud as the bleached teen tried to blame their tonsil-hockey on her. "*You* kissed me!" She practically screamed this time, standing up from her position on the bed.  
  
"Don't yell." Spike hissed. "You want someone like Dawn, Dru, your mum or my da to hear?" He also stood up, towering a good eight inches above her. "And lying isn't going to help anyway."  
  
"*LYING*?!" She stomped her foot angrily advancing a step towards him, her finger poking his chest as she spoke: "You listen. *I DID NOT* kiss you. I unexpectedly found your...disgusting...lips on mine and...EWWWWWW!"  
  
His voice suddenly became low as he spoke again, "You didn't seem to think it was 'Ewww' at the time."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but no excuse formed in her mind to his response. And the bleached teen turned away and started to walk out.   
  
"Spike. Wait." She had spoken even before she had been able to form a coherent sentence in her mind.  
  
He turned around slowly, raising his scarred eyebrow at her questioningly, and walked towards her slowly. "Yes?"  
  
"I...." She honestly didn't know what to say, as he towered over her once more.   
  
He leaned down a little until his breath was tickling her lips, "This what you want?"  
  
She reached up to pull him down to her lips, but he was already walking away by then, the door firmly clicking shut behind him.   
  
Shit.  
****  
  
She didn't know how long she stayed in her bedroom, but the minutes seemed to tick away like hours before she opened the heavy white door and started to make her way back downstairs and into the party.  
  
Spike was how he had been before Drusilla had called him over, before the whole "kissing thing" had taken place, currently leaning back into the couch, a girl on either side of him, one of whom was Cordelia, while the other girls stood in front of the couch. All of them smiling and giggling at almost every remark he made.   
  
Yet, her attention was quickly diverted from the girls as her eyes started to roam over his chest, the hard muscles showing through his tight black t-shirt. And her mind couldn't help but wander to naughtier places.  
  
Her eyes quickly snapped away when she realized he was now looking at her, a smirk firmly planted on his face. She felt her face turn bright red at this, and walked the other way, heading towards the kitchen. Somewhere, ANYWHERE, where he wasn't.  
  
How could she be thinking this way about Spike?  
  
Once she got into the quiet, her mind started assaulting her with questions. She had gotten over him for christsakes! He was going to be her step brother soon, how wrong could this be?  
  
She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, and she sighed in relief when she realized it was only Willow, not *him*.  
  
"Hey Wills,"  
  
"Hey Buffy!" The redhead chirped, her face beaming, as her smiled seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "How are you?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Buffy sighed, turning towards the punch bowl and proceeding to pour herself a glass of the cherry-flavored liquid. "Bored."   
  
"Bored?" Willow asked her, her smile quickly fading and being replaced by a look of apology. "Oh! I'm so sorry Buff! I didn't even think with Oz and all...oh goddess, I'm a bad person. Bad Willow! It's your party; I should've been paying more attention to you!"  
  
"Wills, it's not your fault. I'd probably be the same way if I had a favorite star and he was paying attention to me." Buffy forced a smile onto her face. "It's alight, really."  
  
More footsteps approaching the kitchen caused Buffy to turn around, only to find Spike and Cordelia enter the kitchen, her hand on his upper arm as she giggled at something he'd just said. The blonde rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy!" Cordelia smiled, her eye's traveling to Spike. "Spike and I were just coming to get some snacks."  
  
"Go ahead." Buffy stepped out of the way, purposefully avoiding Spike's eyes. "No one's stopping you."  
  
"Well you seem a little glum, pet." Spike smirked, looking at Buffy as he and Cordelia walked towards the snacks.  
  
"I'm NOT glum, and NEVER call me pet again, or you'll wake up ball-less." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Well that seemed a little harsh." Spike's smirked grew wider as Buffy's face turned a furious shade of red.  
  
"You know what?! Shut up you....you mother fucker. Don't talk to me. I NEVER want to see you or your annoying ugly hair again. You asshole! Just DON'T talk to me!" She stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go after her." Spike said as he watched her retreating form, before following her. "Buffy!"  
  
She turned around to face him, "I THOUGHT I told you NOT to talk to me! Do I have to SPELL it out for you?!" She hissed again, turning back around and starting to stomp up the stairs.  
  
Spike followed her up and into her room, and shutting the door behind him, he sighed, "You think that kiss didn't bloody well confuse me as much as it did you?"  
  
She stood up from her seat on her bed to face him, "I think you're just having 'bloody' fun playing with my emotions!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm playing with YOUR emotions?" He practically yelled. "One minute YOU'RE kissing me, the next, you're yelling! How AM *I* playing with YOUR emotions?! You're playing with MINE!"  
  
"Oh don't give me that BULLSHIT!" She screamed, forcing back the tears that suddenly stung her eyes.  
  
He took a step closer to her, his voice low and calm when he spoke. "It's not bullshit." He took another step closer to her.  
  
Suddenly, it was unbearably hot in her room.  
  
And, just as he was about to lean down, the door flew open, causing Spike to jump back, startled, as his sister walked in the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Drusilla walked over to Buffy, ignoring Spike's presence. "Cordelia told me you were upset."  
  
Buffy ground her teeth in frustration, "I'm fine. It's okay....really."   
  
"Well anyway, it's time for cake." Drusilla turned to walk out of the room, looking over her shoulder at Buffy once more, "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Just peachy."  
  
Drusilla nodded, stepping out of the room. Buffy looked up at Spike expectantly.  
  
"So you want to get some cake then?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, nearly groaning in frustration, "Whatever." She stomping out of the room, making her way downstairs, causing Spike to run after her, his voice carrying to her as he yelled:  
  
"What did I BLOODY well do now?"  
TBC....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	11. Falling

  
Title: Better Than Chocolate (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")   
Author: Sita   
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?   
Rating: PG-13....for now....   
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.   
Disclaimer: I'll add one when I think of one *sigh*. heh. Just wanted to get the chappy out! 

* * *

AN: Heh. See updations! Yay! Oh, and not betaed yet since I just wanted to get this out! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Falling

The sound of dishes being thrown around carelessly, and the smell of pancakes and eggs, woke Buffy from her deep slumber, her mouth immediately watering at the smell of food. She groaned, throwing her covers off of her, and discovering her best friends were already awake, for the room was empty besides herself.

Running a quick brush through her hair, and deciding not to get dressed yet, the blonde made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Spike was setting the table. Cordelia by his side, smiling at something he said. Willow and Anya were not in sight.

"Who made breakfast?" The blonde's words made Spike's and Cordelia's heads snap up.

"I did, pet." Spike spoke, grinning at the startled look that appeared on her face.

"You know how to cook?" She asked. "_When_ did this happen?"

"I've known how to. I just haven't cooked anything for you." He shrugged.

"And what's this special occasion for?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the door frame.

"Just thought I'd make a little something special for your friends." Spike grinned, looking over at Cordelia flirtatiously, who giggled at him.

Buffy had to grind her teeth together to stop from pouncing on Cordelia. She was _actually_ trying to be nice to Spike after yesterday! And he repays her by basically drooling down her friends shirt?

Quickly, still grinding her teeth together to keep from yelling, Buffy plopped down into her chair. "Now what exactly did you make? And don't tell me you poisoned it. Because, if you did, you're balls will be no more. Got it?" Buffy narrowed her eyes at the bleached-blonde.

"Geez, Buff." Cordelia spoke. "What bug crawled up your ass this morning?"

"The same one that seemed to crawl up yours." The blonde hissed, sliding her seat away from the table and leaving the kitchen. The sound of her footsteps on the stairs, echoing noisily.

"Geez," Cordelia spoke watching Buffy's retreating form. "What's wrong with her?"

The bleached-blonde sighed, making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, following Buffy. Once at her bedroom, he quickly opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him.

She was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine he _knew_ she wasn't really reading. He sighed, sitting down next to her and closing the magazine. 

"What's wrong, luv?"

"Hey!" She hissed, opening the magazine back up. "I _was_ reading that!"

"Buffy...." He let his voice trail off.

"What do you want?" She snapped, looking up to meet his soft blue eyes.

"A-are you made at me because of the way I was acting around Cordelia, pet?" He seemed nervous when he spoke, and he suddenly became very interested in a loose thread on her comforter.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, acting as if she was extremely interested in the magazine again.

"Buffy...."

"What. Do. You. Want?" She enunciated each word, basically spitting out the venom in her voice.

And, before she could say anything else, he quickly grabbed the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entrance. She granted it, opening her mouth and letting it slip in, as she pushed herself closer to his body, groaning at the loss of contact when his lips left hers quickly.

And, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, as his lips started to make their way down her neck, and over her jugular. His tongue lightly caressing the skin that rested there.

"Spike...." Her words came out in a breathy whisper, as her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

"Mmm....Buffy...." He groaned, his lips meeting hers once again, his teeth lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. She moaned, trailing the tip of her tongue over his top lip before opening her mouth to let his tongue inside.

Their kiss became demanding once more, and she found herself resting on top of the bleached-blonde as their tongues danced in a passionate battle.

Unfortunately, the need for air became an issue, and the blonde pulled her mouth away, gulping in the oxygen needily as she stared down at the bleached-blonde. And, staring down at him, it suddenly hit her full force what she was doing, and she jumped off of him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Buffy?" His lust-glazed eyes stared at her with confusion. "Pet, what's wrong?"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Her brain started to clear up from it's lust-induced haze as she stared at her soon-to-be step brother. "_This_ is wrong! Spike, we're almost siblings!"

He quickly stood up, towering over at her, as he watched her start to worry her nails, "Siblings by law!"

Her voice got quiet as she spoke the next words, "Siblings to our parents."

"You know what," He spoke, turning around and starting to pace. "I'm _bloody_ tired of this...." He walked right up to her, his face barely inches from hers as he spoke. "I....You know what. You're bloody right Buffy," He walked right up to her, his face barely inches from hers. "This _is_ a mistake." His voice was low, almost dangerous, as those four words left his mouth.

"Spike...."

"I don't wanna hear it Buffy." His eyes were narrowed.

And before she could say another word, the door to her room was being slammed shut in her face.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. Buffy hadn't spoke to Spike since their little make-out session in her bedroom. And that had been over six hours ago. It was five in the afternoon, and Cordelia, Anya, and Willow had already been gone for a little over two hours. And, Buffy felt the need to talk to Spike. But she wanted HIM to approach her. Why couldn't he do that?

She groaned at the stupid rationality of her mind, and went in search of the bleached-blond herself, only to find him in his bedroom, talking to Drusilla about something.

"Hey." She approached them both.

Spike nodded to her, not really paying attention, and Drusilla smiled.

"What's going on?" She, out of habit, started biting her nails.

"We were just talking." Drusilla spoke., hopping off of her spot on Spike's dresser. "We were gonna head out to the Bronze tonight would you like to come?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess." Buffy sighed, trying to catch Spike's eyes. He avoided looking at her.

"I mean we have dates though. I don't want you to feel left out or anything, pet." Drusilla spoke.

"That's...._WHAT_?!" She couldn't help but yell, her hand coming to cover her mouth at the volume of her voice.

"What? What's wrong?" Drusilla looked over at Buffy startled by her outburst.

"N-nothing." Buffy shook her head, trying not to start yelling, screaming, or crying. Which ever came first. "So who?"

"I met this guy Doyle." Drusilla looked dreamy at the mere mention of his name.

"And, I'm going out with your friend Cordelia tonight." Spike said simply.

"Cordy?" Buffy closed her eyes, squeezing her eyes shut tightly to stop from screaming out obscenities. "I....hmmm....when are you going?"

"A few minutes actually. We thought we'd head out early, pet." Drusilla spoke.

"Uhuh." Buffy looked down at her short jean mini-skirt and tan spaghetti-strap. "I'll just go wearing this, I guess."

Drusilla smiled, "Then wanna head out now? We do have some people to pick up."

Buffy shrugged, cursing herself for agreeing to go with Drusilla and Spike in the first place. This was literally going to be one HELL of a night.

* * *

She watched the little flakes of blue fall off her fingernails and onto the bright red table, as the blonde picked at her nail polish, trying her hardest to ignore Spike and Cordelia. The two were sitting next to her. And she wished she had ear plugs because of all the giggling Cordelia seemed to do. She reminded Buffy of a broken record. One she felt like breaking AGAIN.

"Buffy, hello?"

Buffy's head snapped up, hearing her name. "Wha? Huh?"

"I was asking what you thought about my dress, because he's complaining it's too short." She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out and looking over at Spike.

Buffy groaned mentally, wishing she had something to cut that ANNOYING bottom lip off. And the way Spike was looking at....She stood up when she saw Spike's mouth descend onto Cordelia's in a light kiss.

"I'm going to the ladies room." She immediately spoke. A feeling of nausea settling in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Buff? You look a little pale." Cordelia asked starting to stand up. "You want me to come with you?"

"I'd actually prefer if you didn't." She couldn't help the venom from spilling into her voice, and right now she didn't even care. She just _had_ to get out of there. And she cursed herself as tears unwantingly started to fill her eyes.

"Buffy," Spike started to speak, making the blonde turn to him.

"_Don't_ talk to me." She hissed, a tear unwillingly slipping down her cheek.

She was humiliated as she ran out of there. Humiliated and devastated. _How_ could she be falling for him again? How? After all that had happened? And, why?

Still running, she locked herself in a stall, her head falling into her hands at the stupidity of the situation, and the reality that she was falling for Spike. Hard.

* * *

TBC....

AN: See told you I'd update soon! :-)! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	12. Problems

Title: **Better Than Chocolate** (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
Disclaimer: Inset standard disclaimer here....cuz I'm too lazy.  


* * *

_AN_: Sorry for making you wait so long, I've just been so busy recently. I'm SO sorry! Chapter Twelve: Problems 

She didn't know how long she sat there, or how long she cried. But, it felt like time had stopped as the salty tears had traveled down her cheeks. And, she wished more than ever that she could just be home. 

Sniffling, she hesitantly opened the stall door, her head peaking out to made sure Cordelia or Drusilla weren't there, trying to comfort her. She _really_ didn't need that. 

No one was there, and the blonde sighed in relief as she made her way over to the mirror. She groaned at the mess her face was. It was absolutely red and her mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving a black watery line where it traveled. 

Running the water, and letting it pool in her hands, Buffy splashed it over her face, scrubbing at the mascara so it would come off. She than re-applied her eye make-up quickly. 

She desperately wished she could just leave. She wished she could just pull the covers over her head, go to sleep, and never wake up. That sounded so tempting right about now. Too bad she couldn't drive. 

Sighing, she opened the door of the restroom, peeking her head out to make sure Drusilla, Spike, or Cordelia wasn't around. Thankfully they weren't, and Buffy made her way over to a secluded area where a lone table sat. She plopped herself down in a chair, running her hands through her hair. 

"Hey," 

She looked up when she heard a rough male voice coming from next to her. And when she saw who it was, she tried to smile slightly, but her smile wavered when she saw Spike and Cordelia on the dance floor dancing close together. 

"Hi, Angel." Her voice was quiet as she said his name. And she prayed she wouldn't burst into tears in front of him. 

"Seems like there's not too many fans here tonight," Angel started to talk, trying to make conversation with her. "I was only stopped for an autograph twice, and that's literally a record." He smirked, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. "Are you okay?" 

At that simple question, Buffy felt like bursting into tears. But, she held herself back just nodding quietly, her eyes desperately trying to avoid Angel's. 

His brow creased in worry, but he let it go, deciding she probably didn't want to get into whatever it was. 

"Hey, here comes your friend and Spike," Angel spoke, seeing Spike and Cordelia approaching. Yet, instead of Buffy replying, she tensed up, and he could only guess her mood had something to do with them. 

"Buffy," Spike didn't even say hi to Angel when he approached, immediately walking over to Buffy. 

"_Don't_ talk to me." She hissed, dangerously close to tears. "I never want to speak to you. Again." She than quickly stood up, walking off from the group. 

"What was that about?" Angel asked once she was gone. 

"It's nothing." Spike sighed, putting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. "Just....nothing." 

**** "Oh my god and then...." Buffy burst into another fit of giggles before she could finish her sentence, downing another glass of beer in one gulp. The three guys at the table smiling and nodding as they stared at her with hungry eyes. 

"So hun..." One guy started. 

"Wait, wait!" Her hands flew up excitedly. "You have to hear about the time I-" 

"Buffy?" 

She looked up at the sound of her name, only to see Drusilla hovering over her. "Are you ready to go?" 

Buffy giggled, "But I was just about to tell them about my experience at dance camp!" Buffy jumped up and down in her seat excitedly. "You _have_ to hear this too! It's a great story! I mean-" 

"Buffy, are you drunk?" Drusilla looked at the younger girl with worry etched on her features. 

"Me drunk?" Buffy looked up at Drusilla with glazed eyes. "I'm not drunk!" 

"Well you smell like beer, and you're acting like an insane person, so I'd gather you're pretty pissed." She grabbed Buffy by the arm, pulling her into a standing position, quickly addressing with the guys with an, "I'm sorry." Before dragging the blonde across the room where Doyle, Spike, and Cordelia were waiting. 

"Well I found her...." Drusilla spoke once she had gotten to Doyle, Spike, and Cordelia. "But....she bloody had too much to drink." 

"She's drunk?" Spike asked. "Who....I mean she's underage so who the bloody hell bought the alcohol for her?" 

"I'm guessing them." Drusilla turned around to point at the four guys who Buffy had been chatting with, but they were already gone, another couple already occupying their table. "Or the people who were bloody sitting there before at least." 

Spike sighed, "Lets just...." He looked down at the blonde, who was giggling once again. "Lets get her home." 

**** She was pushed down into the chair, almost forcefully. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He crashed through the cabinets, grabbing some saltine crackers. "Here." He slammed the crackers down on the table. "If you're hungry you're eating that. 'Cuz I don't want you bloody puking up something worse." 

"But-" 

"Buffy," She looked at her warningly, and she glared at him, shoving a cracker into her mouth. "I hate you." 

"And getting _drunk_ isn't going to _bloody_ solve our problems." He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he started to pace back and forth. 

"You know what will?" She had him pinned against the counter before he could say another word, her small hands holding his to the cool countertop. "_Me_." 

"Buffy?" He swallowed hard as she pressed her body harder against him. And, he bit back a groan, his arousal already poking into her flat stomach. "Buffy....stop....You..." Mustering up all of his self-control, he pushed her off of him, "You're drunk." 

"_So_?" 

"_SO _?" Spike asked. "You wouldn't be saying that in the morning." 

"How do you know?" She lifted up an eyebrow, biting her lower lip seductively. 

"Trust me. I _know_." He said. "Lets....lets just get you to bed." 

"Why did you go out with Cordelia?" 

The question stopped Spike dead in his tracks, as he decided to answer her truthfully, "You hurt me." 

"I'm sorry." 

He turned around as she said this. "You...." He shook his head. "You're drunk....just come on." 

"No....I _mean_ it." She spoke, and Spike could almost swear she was telling the truth. 

He nodded, "Let's just get you to bed." 

She nodded, suddenly covering her mouth. "Oh god I think...." 

Spike quickly grabbed her, holding her head over the sink and pulling her hair back as she started to vomit. "This is what happens when you drink too much alcohol, pet." 

"_Ugh_..." 

"That's right." He replied. "Feels just great, doesn't it?" 

She suddenly pulled her head up, grabbing a paper towel and wiping her mouth off on it, while Spike poured her a glass of water. He quickly handed it to her, and she gulped it down hungrily. 

"I don't feel to good...." 

"Well don't drink too fast. And let's get you to bed." He put his hand on her back and started leading her up the stairs, helping her into her room, and into bed. She didn't even bother thinking about pajamas once the soft pillow was under her head. 

And, he started to head out, turning his head one more time to speak. "Oh and pet, you're going to have one _hell_ of a headache when you wake up." 

The only response he got was a groan before he shut the door. 

TBC....PLEASE REVIEW 


	13. Wanting

Title: **Better Than Chocolate** (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
Author: Sita  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit. Disclaimer: Forget it. I give up with funny disclaimers *sigh*....maybe one day there will be another.  


* * *

**AN**: See chapter came faster this time! Yay! 

**Chapter Thirteen**: _Wanting_

Her head was killing her. 

That was the only thing that registered when she awoke. The constant pounding in her skull wouldn't allow her any other thoughts but that. 

Hesitantly, the blonde opened her heavy eyelids, and she immediately regretted it, for blinding pain shot right to her brain, making Buffy whimper, her eyes closing once again. 

_Why_ did her head hurt like this anyway? 

One minute she had been depressed and having a few drinks with some anonymous guys, and the next...._Oh, the drinks_. 

She groaned, not wanting to know what she had done in her state of drunkenness. Very hesitantly this time, she tried to open her eyes once more, just to make _sure_ she was in her own house. She didn't want to imagine the badness of waking up next to a stranger. So, trying to push the pain away, though not exactly succeeding, the blonde took a quick look around the room she was in, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was her own. 

Looking over to her left, she realized Drusilla was already up....which meant she must have slept extremely late. Which also meant her mom was probably already worried about her. She didn't have the energy or strength to get out of bed though, and she closed her eyes once again, squeezing them shut and trying to will away the blinding pain once more. 

"Rise and shine, luv." She groaned when her respite was interrupted barely seconds after closing her eyes. She draped her arm over her eyes, giving him the hint that she wanted him to leave. 

"Go away." 

"I've got aspirin." he ignored her request, setting a glass of water and two pills down on her nightstand. 

Hearing his words, she quickly groped for the pills and water, not opening her eyes. Finding the pills, she shoved them into her mouth, grabbing the water and swallowing them down. She _had_ to get rid of this headache. She felt so sick, she couldn't acknowledge that she was mad at Spike right now. Yep, Buffy and alcohol were definitely un-mixy. 

Feeling the bed move by her feet, Buffy could only conclude Spike had sat down, and she groaned. Why wouldn't he just go away? 

"So I'm guessing you've learned your lesson and aren't going to drink anytime soon again, huh pet?" 

She groaned once again, covering her face with one of Drusilla's pillows, "Go _away_." 

"Afraid I can't. I told your mum you came down with something earlier, and she wants you to come downstairs because she's thinking about taking you to the doctor." Spike said. 

"Tell her I don't wanna go." 

He took the pillow off of her face, "Buffy? Do you remember anything about last night?" 

A panicked look crossed her face, "We didn't.....we didn't....did we?" 

Spike covered her hand with his own, "No worries. You tried but I wouldn't let you." 

"Oh," she felt her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," Spike reassured her. "You _were_ drunk, after all." he sighed, suddenly, removing his hand from her own. "Buffy...." 

She looked up at him silently, waiting for him to speak. 

"I told you this last night, but since you don't remember...." he took a deep breath. "I took Cordelia to the Bronze last night to make you jealous. I....I know it wasn't fair to Cordelia but I was just so bloody mad." He let a half, yet forced, smile appear on his face. "I'm sorry." 

"Spike...." She trailed off, her headache forgotten as she looked up at the bleached-blonde. 

Slowly, he started to lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was chaste, a mere pressure of lips against lips, but it meant more than any of their other kisses. He pulled away after a few seconds, but she was already left breathless. 

"I have feelings for you, Buffy." 

She smiled, her breathing still a little heavy, "I have feelings for you too, Spike." 

"Do you think we can make this work?" he suddenly asked, taking her small hand into his own larger one. 

"I think we can try." 

**** 

She finally made her way downstairs by 5 P.M., feeling much better after a shower and some more sleep. Thankfully, her mom hadn't come up and forced her to go to the doctor's office, either. 

Her head was feeling much better, and she was grateful. She thought she'd go crazy if her brain still felt like it'd been hit by a Mac truck. 

Quiet talking could be heard from the kitchen, and curious, Buffy made her way over to find her mother and younger sister. Dawn's hand was pressed firmly against Joyce's rapidly swelling belly. 

"Hello, Buffy." Joyce spoke, not looking up from the youngest Summers and her own pregnant belly, when she heard Buffy come in the kitchen. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah." Buffy replied smiling at her mother's sixth sense. She always knew when one of her children was in the room. "Did you feel it kick or something?" Buffy asked, coming to place her hand besides Dawn on her mother's stomach. 

"Her." Joyce quietly confirmed. "And yes, we felt her kick." 

"When did you find out it was a she?" 

"Today." Joyce smiled at her eldest daughter. 

"Guess you have the fate of not giving birth to a son." Buffy grinned. 

"Well I have an adopted son, and William's a handful as it is. I don't think I could handle another." Joyce smiled back at her daughter playfully. 

"But mom...." Dawn whined, the eleven year old grinning the whole time. "It's too many kids!" 

Joyce affectionately ruffled Dawn's hair, "Well at least you're not the youngest anymore." 

"Hey, you've got a good point there." Dawn looked pointedly at Buffy. "Someone I can pick on after all the evilness Buffy put me through." 

Buffy smiled at her younger sister, then quickly looked back at her mom, "So anyway, where is Spike?" 

"He went out to host a private concert for a fan's birthday party. Giles drove the boys." 

"Geez," Buffy said, "that must cost a fortune... I mean, getting a famous rock band to play at your birthday party?" She shrugged. "Oh well. More money for us." 

Joyce grinned, "You're one spoiled brat." 

"I try...." 

**** 

It was 3 A.M. when Spike and Giles arrived home. Buffy was still up, sitting on the couch and watching television when the two men entered the living room. 

"Well lookie who has arisen from the dead." 

His voice startled her, and Buffy jumped, turning her head to glare at Spike, "Shut up." 

Spike grinned, plopping down on the couch next to her while Giles started walking up the stairs, throwing his jacket over the railing, obviously ready to crash. "So what are you watching, pet?" 

"Punk'd on MTV." Buffy replied, snapping the gum she was chewing. 

"Ah," Spike said, draping his arm over the back of the couch. 

"So how did your concert go?" she turned and looked at him, swallowing hard when she recognized the look he was giving her. 

"It went fine." He scooted closer to her on the couch, suddenly asking:. "Can I kiss you?" 

She swallowed hard, nodding her head numbly. His lips descended upon hers, his tongue quickly making its way between her parted lips. Buffy couldn't help but let out a soft moan. 

Scooting closer, Spike pulled the blonde onto his lap, deepening the kiss, his hands coming to rest under her shirt and on her back. Buffy pulled at him, desperately trying to get him closer, as three simple words escaped her lips: 

"I want you." 

TBC.... 

**AN**: Okay...cliffhanger here for all of you who read NC-17....which won't be posted on this site, obviously. The next chapter will be NC-17 and posted a **_spuffyarchives.com_** under the SN Sita….though obviously it's not written yet. I'll let you guys know when it is. 

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter....and PLEASE REVIEW 


	14. The First Time

Title: Better Than Chocolat (AN: Title is based on song by Sarah McLachlin called "Chocolate" or better known as "Icecream")  
  
Author: Sita  
  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers, almost 16, is a die-hard fan of the top selling group: 'The Dingoes Ate My Baby', but what does she do when she learns that her mother's boyfriend is the lead singer William 'Spike' Giles' dad? And what will happen when Joyce announces the Giles' will be moving in?  
  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
  
Disclaimer: Forget it. I give up with funny disclaimers *sigh*....maybe one day there will be another.  
  
AN: So, so sorry for the long wait! I feel really bad! But, I've been trying for days to upload the HTMLEed version of this but ffnet keeps messing it up. So, I've taken out ALL the html and here it is... *sigh* Also, sorry if I fogot to take out some HTML tags...  
  
Also, thanks to Magz for being an excellent beta and helping me with this chapter. :-p  
  
If you'd like to read the NC-17 version go to spuffyarchives.com/BetterThanChocolate2.html and scroll down until you find chapter 14  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The First Time  
  
  
  
Spike grinned wickedly as he picked the blonde up, throwing her over his shoulder.   
  
Buffy pounded on his back with her fists. "Spike! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she demanded.   
  
He smirked, starting down the basement stairs that led to his bedroom. He walked carefully so Buffy's face wouldn't smack into his lower back with each step, and soon made it to the bottom. Once inside his bedroom, he turned and kicked the door closed, then walked over to the bed and set the protesting girl down carefully. He kissed her lightly, then kneeled between her slightly spread legs. "Now then, what was that I 'eard about you wantin' me?"   
  
She grinned with mock-innocence, scooting backwards on the bed and away from Spike. "Who said it was anything?"   
  
He growled playfully, jumping on the bed and pouncing on top of her, his hands pinning hers above her head. "Me."   
  
He dipped his head down for a kiss, whisper-soft at first, but quickly becoming demanding. His tongue flicked out, urging her to part her lips further. She responded quickly, her tongue coming out to circle his own. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss when he moaned into her mouth.  
  
He suddenly pulled away from the kiss. "Do you want...?" he asked, searching her eyes with his.   
  
"Yes," she replied, pulling him in for another demanding kiss. She tried to hide her shaky hands by placing them on his lower back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NC-17 taken out here... if you want to read it go to  
  
spuffyarchives.com/BetterThanChocolate2.html... you have to scroll down until you find chapter 14 tho...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was I... was I okay?" she asked in a moment of extreme self-consciousness, scooting until her head was on his chest.   
  
"Perfect," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "You were perfect." He gave up the fight to keep his eyes open, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall closed.  
  
"I'm sleepy," she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Me too, pet," Spike replied. "Go to sleep."   
  
"Mmm." Buffy's eyes closed as she snuggled into his warm body. They both were asleep within minutes.   
  
****   
  
"Spike!" Loud pounding on the door awoke the bottle-blondes from sleep. Spike quickly grabbed his jeans, throwing them on in a hurry.   
  
"Get dressed," he whispered to Buffy who was slowly sitting up.   
  
She nodded, sitting up and suddenly realizing how sore she was. "Ow..."   
  
"You okay?" He turned around.   
  
She nodded, grabbing her jeans and tank top off the floor and struggling to get them on. "Kind of sore is all..."   
  
"Sorry-"   
  
He started to reply but was cut off by more pounding on the door, "SPIKE!"   
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" he called, waiting for Buffy to get dressed before he opened the door to come face to face with Drusilla.   
  
"Where's Buffy? Joyce has been looking fo-" She cut herself off when she noticed Buffy standing behind her brother, and she gave them both a curious look.   
  
He blurted out the first excuse that came to his head. "We were watching T.V. last night, and we must've fallen asleep."   
  
"Ah," Drusilla replied. "Well, Joyce was very worried about you, pet." She looked at Buffy. "It might be good if you go and find your mum and let her know you're alright."   
  
Buffy nodded, trying to ignore her sore muscles as she walked past Spike and Drusilla and up the stairs leading to the living room. She heard her mother's voice in the kitchen, and she followed the sound, turning to her mother when she got there. "Hi, mom."   
  
"Buffy!" Joyce ran over to her daughter. "Where have you been? I just got off the phone with Anya!"   
  
"Mom, calm down. I watched a movie with Spike last night and we fell asleep down there." She responded with ease, thankful that she had mastered the art of lying long ago.   
  
Joyce sighed, running her hand through her daughter's hair, "I'm sorry. I was just worried."   
  
Buffy nodded, pulling open the refrigerator door and grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm gonna take a shower."   
  
She didn't wait to her a response before she disappeared upstairs, hoping the hot water would soothe her sore muscles.   
  
****   
  
Cordelia looked up at the three girls sitting around her, before looking back down at her hand-held mirror and re-applying her lipstick. "So... do you think he'll go out with me again?"   
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably, but nobody seemed to take notice.   
  
"Maybe," Anya replied. "Do you think he'll give you lots of orgasms?"   
  
"I hope," Cordelia sighed dreamily, falling back onto Buffy's bed. "Losing my virginity to Spike... would be very nice."   
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably, yet again.   
  
"So Buff," Cordelia said. "/I you think he'll go out with me again?"   
  
Buffy shrugged, her attention falling to her chipped nail polish, as she started to pick at it. She hoped that by fixing her attention elsewhere, Cordelia wouldn't talk about her one-time date with Spike.   
  
"We did kiss...kind of. I mean... he has great lips-"   
  
"So," Buffy cut off the brunette. "Do you guys want to get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starved."   
  
"Yeah, kind of hungry myself." Willow responded. "My tummy's feeling rumbly." She laughed at herself. "I rhymed!"   
  
Buffy smiled slightly, "We just went shopping so there should be lots of yummy food."   
  
"Spike might be down there too!" Cordelia immediately stood up, flattening down her hair and turning to Anya. "Do I look okay?"   
  
"You look fine." Anya replied.   
  
Buffy ignored the two girls, desperately wishing that Cordelia would get over Spike. After all, Spike was *hers* now, and she definitely wasn't the type to share.   
  
Forgetting about her sore muscles, Buffy stood up in a hurry. Pain, not as strong as earlier, but still uncomfortable nonetheless, startled Buffy, and she grabbed on to her dresser for support. "Ow."   
  
"You okay, Buffy?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little sore. Must've slept wrong." Buffy shrugged it off, heading to the door.   
  
"Geez," Cordelia spoke. "What'd you do, run a marathon?"   
  
Buffy ignored the brunette, not feeling the need to speak to her, as she opened the door and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
"I usually get very sore after rough sex." She heard Anya say as they entered the kitchen. Spike was sitting at the island, and had obviously heard her too, for he raised an eyebrow, looking at the four girls.   
  
Buffy blushed.   
  
Anya shrugged, looking at Spike, "Buffy's sore."   
  
He couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Buffy, which only caused her to turn a darker shade of red.   
  
Buffy turned away heading towards the refrigerator, "So what do you guys want?"   
  
Anya and Willow crowded the refrigerator, Cordelia trying to look sexy as she leaned against the counter.   
  
"Buffy?" Spike spoke grabbing her arm, and in a low voice he whispered. "You okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." She replied, reassuring him. He nodded.   
  
"So Spike..." Cordelia suddenly said, walking between Buffy and him, and whispering: "Would you like to go out again?"   
  
Buffy glared at the back of the brunette's head, having the sudden urge to rip off that same head and watch it go flying across the room.   
  
"Um.. well you see..." Spike backed up slightly from the brunette. "I'm seeing someone else now, pet."   
  
"Oh." Cordelia couldn't hide the disappointment on her features. She stood there staring at him for another minute until she stormed out of the room, obviously about to burst into tears.   
  
"You got her upset." Anya suddenly spoke up. "It's /I good to get her upset."   
  
"Well... it was a date. I didn't mean to make her think it was anything else..." Spike trailed off.   
  
"Well, she *is* obsessed with you. You should've thought about that before going on one date with her and then telling her no when she asked you out again." Anya said.   
  
"Should've never gone out with her in the first place..." He heard Buffy mumble.   
  
Anya shrugged, "Oh well. Now you're just going to be bugged about it." She than walked out of the kitchen in the direction Cordelia headed. Willow followed soon after.   
  
"Great..." Buffy spoke, leaning on to her boyfriend's chest.   
  
He kissed the top of her head softly. "Sorry, luv."   
  
"You better be, 'cuz I'm definitely gonna be put through hell once she finds out I took her place." Buffy sighed, looking up at him.   
  
He looked down at her, a wicked grin suddenly appearing on his face, "I'll make it up to you tonight."   
  
TBC...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
/html 


End file.
